


What's Been on my Mind, It's You

by HeyitsJazmin



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Military, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Light Angst, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldier AU, Soldier!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Carmilla had been evading her home for so long, but when she have to go back again could she stay or no, maybe Laura could help her decide.





	1. Oh, home again.

It was a just another day, the entire team was supposed to do a vigilance job when a man stand in front the truck screaming, the translator barely figured it out what he was saying, he say something about no go, to turn back, they took him to the side and try to talk to him but you decided to go and check, on what was left of the building by yourself, captain Callis ask you where you going you didn’t respond she sent you Kirsch as a back up.

Suddenly you both hear movement at the top but there was no one, both decided to separate to cover more, after five minutes of nothing you hear a shotgun and a scream from Kirsch you run as a fast as you can, you see the man at the top and shot him you missed he run away, you call for backup and take Kirsch to the side and check if he’s okay, luckily he got shot on the bulletproof vest, seconds later you feel two bullets and falls to the ground.

“Medic! Medic!, Karnstein come on” Kirsch say “ Look at me, come on, you’re gonna be fine, it’s nothing. You got this”

You barely heard him is like you’re drowning you feeling numb, you feeling everything in slow motion.

“Stay awake, okay? Just look at me, look at me!”

You try to look at him and focus on what’s going on.

“Keep your eyes open Karnstein, keep them open”

You feel him touching your head to try and keep you awake but you barely keeping your eyes open.

“Carmilla, eyes open! Okay? Callis!”

After that is just black, later you wake up confuse, a nurse is in front you checking your information “Welcome back, sergeant Karnstein” she says with a kind smile, “Rest easy, you are in the hospital in Austria. You’re gonna be just fine” she checks your IV and you fall back sleep.

\--

Two months. Two months since you got shot, the doctor told you that you should take it easy on your shoulder you decided against that you stand up of the bed and look at yourself in the mirror at the side you take your hospital gown and the bandages, you look at the two marks of the bullets, one of them was just at the side of the shoulder just above the bone the other one was the actual bullet that went through, you sigh and get dressed and walk to the captain Callis office.

“Karnstein, you look good”

“Thanks, I just wanted to come by and let you know that I’ll be extending”

“Extending? Karnstein, it’s been two months, go home Carmilla , get some R&R. Get some time for yourself, for a while”

You don’t say anything you are sure about this there’s nothing and no one waiting for you since your father died there’s none else waiting for you, why go back.

Captain Callis sigh “take a seat”

You do as told and take a seat in front of her. 

“Listen, I’m being transferred, my captain duties are done here. I actually miss my family” she laugh

“That’s good”

“Kirsch and Straka are getting out, most others coming down on assignment. And you’ve got less than four months-“

“I’m definitely extending”

“There’s no talking you out of this? Huh?”

\---

  
Weeks later you are on as helicopter going on another mission, different team, it seems good, but, the captain doesn’t seem to like you very much since in the first day you “accidentally” eat her food and didn’t apologize and also that you call her Xena but that was before you knew she was going to be your new captain the next day, but you brushed off the are more important things to do.  
The helicopter land and everyone get out, the first one to go out the captain.

“Move! Go! Move!” Lawrence say

They were already shooting and bombarding the helicopter had to get out there fast, the whole team stated to shoot back throwing grenades, you hear a lot of people screaming you saw someone throwing a grenade near you, you catch it and throw it back at them. And for the next seven months it was like that, go into battle not knowing where you going next of if you are getting out alive, going back to the base and eating whatever was good, until one year later you receive some news.

“Where you thinking next?” Your roommate say while you lay in bed.

“Don’t know, wherever they send us”

“Actually Karnstein. We’re sending you home” Lawrence say standing at the door “I’m sorry, we just got the news”

It was Will, he had an accident, some drunk driver crash his car with his on the highway the guy was driven on the wrong side of the road and Will try to evade him but he got the car crashed. You barely talked to him but it was your brother, when you land home Mattie pick you up from the airport she gave you the biggest hug and you couldn’t help but tear up a little, it’s been so long since you last saw her, she drive you to your apartment. You open the door and it still the same as you remember it, you leave your stuff on the couch and walk around.

“Mother is having dinner today at seven would you want to come?” Mattie say standing in the living room.

You looking at your pictures you have when you were little with your father, Mattie and Will, you walk to your bookshelf your books are more dusty that they used to.

“Sure, let’s get her scream at me again like the last time” you say while picking a book and take the dust out.

Your mother never really understood why you got into the service just like your father was, but since he past away you simply didn’t wanted to see anyone again and when you told her you were leaving she told you. “You’re gonna finish just like your father did, don’t bother to come back at this house again”. She say as you make your way to the door and the car outside, it’s been three yeas since that and you did what she wanted you never go back.

“Maybe she will or not but you should go, you know dad always wanted the three of us together and well” Mattie say walking to you turning you to face her “You could do it for our father” you know she’s right you could at least do this for the sake of your father.

“Fine, I’ll go” you accept and put the book back into place.

“Good now, let me see your closet” Mattie say making her way to you bedroom.

“Why you wanna see my closet?” You follow

“Because you know how mother is with etiquette, and I wouldn’t let you wear you uniform”

Mattie is looking through all your clothes and she found the perfect outfit for you to wear, it’s a black button up shirt with black jeans.

“Now for your shoes”

“I’m gonna wear my boots” you say looking at the outfit on your bed.

“You would not wear those”

“I didn’t mean the one I’m wearing I mean my other boots” you go to your closet and find the boots your father gave you on your birthday “see, this ones”

“Fine, remember dinner start at seven and-“

“I won’t be late”

“Okay, then I see you later, little monster”

 --

It was five minutes till seven and you were outside your mother’s house you were trying to go to any scenario possible that could happen when you step inside, with one last deep breath you knock the door luckily Mattie open the door.

The house was still the same big, cold, very neat, and still felt empty, Mattie took you to the kitchen she knows that you don’t want to talk to this people that you didn’t even know.

“You want something to drink?” She ask as she serves herself a glass of red wine.

“Just water” you hadn’t had a single drop of alcohol since you left this house why start drinking again just because of this.

Mattie gave you the glass and you both started talking about what’s going on, Mattie is a partner in a NewYork lawn firm, Will worked as an architect in New York as well.

“I wish I had the change to know about that” you say, luckily you don’t have super strength other wise the glass would have shattered.

“I know Carm, but you never know what could happen”

“I think I’m going to need a drink”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just give a little it of whiskey”

She serves you the glass of whiskey you try and drink it slowly.

“Matska, are you in the kitchen?” Your mother say, you tense instantly

“Yes, Mother I’m here with Carmilla”

“Oh, hello Carmilla”

“Hello, Mother”

She hasn’t change just a few gray hairs, but her posture is the same, stiff her hair always up in a bun.

“Glad you could make it” she say obviously not very glad to see you “Dinner is almost ready we need all to get in their seats” she say and went back to the dining room.

“Well she didn’t yell at me” you say as you finish your whiskey.

The rest of the night went well your Mother didn’t make talk to you, Mattie make you talk to other people and as always they ask you why you haven’t been here and you told them why they say “thank you for your service” with time that lost meaning to you but you nod and don’t say anything, those people don’t know what is like to be there but what can you do, just nod and change the subject.

\--

It was midnight when you finally head to your apartment when you finished unpacking it was one thirty in the morning you change into your pajamas, short and a t-shirt, when your head touch the pillow you fell asleep instantly.

The next morning you went and eat on a café/restaurant since you have no food at your fridge you took a book with you to past the time it looks like is the only thing you could do for the next two weeks that they gave you eat outside or cook and read, it doesn’t sound bad but with time you know you gonna miss been in action.

The waiter came with your order, two pancakes, bacon and black coffee, you take the first bite of your pancakes and your not going to lie you did miss the real food. Some time has pass and the place get crowded and you see a couple of people staring at you since you haven’t move for a couple hours and you already done eating but you haven’t finished it with your book so you order another coffee just to piss them off.

Moments later a young brunette girl is sitting in front of you reading the menu, you don’t know how long has she been there and for some reason it doesn’t bothers you, you put the book down and that seems to caught her attention, but, what got your attention were her honey brown eyes the light of the sun coming through the window make them so bright.

  
“Hey” she say with a cute smile on her face.

“Hey” you say with a smirk. 


	2. It's Not a Bad Idea

You were four years old when you were told that your mother was sick you were at the park riding your bike when your father call you back home, he take to you to get ice cream, on the way there you notice him a little quiet and he was barely eating his ice cream cone.

“Are you sad, daddy?” You ask him he smiles at you but it’s not his usual smile, it doesn’t seem to bright anymore.

“I need to tell you something, sweetheart”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s about mommy, you know how tired she’s been right?”

You nod while eating your ice cream.

“She’s very sick and the doctor said she needs to rest in bed, so how about we take her some cookies to make her feel better”

You smile and moments later he take you home and you went straight up to your parents bedroom the package of cookies in hand, you see your mother lay in bed, she looks at you extending her hand for you to get closer, you noticed her eyes don’t shine as they used their look tired, her smile is weak, but still makes you smile.

“Hi, honey”

“Daddy says that you’re sick”

“Yes, sweetie I am”

You climb on top of the bed and sit next to her, “I brought you cookies, I thought maybe you could feel better”

“Thanks honey, how about you tell me what you did today”

You start telling her about how you race against a boy an won later you saw a dog with her owner and he started running by your side and how your dad took to have ice cream and then buy cookies, she smiles at you an told d you to pick a book to read you smile and climb off the bed to the bookshelves and pick your favorite book Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone you go back and lay next to her moments later you fell sleep while your mother still read to you.

\--

  
Six years later she died, you were ten years when your dad had to wake you up and took you and your mom to the hospital, it was two in the morning, when you got there the nurses and doctor take you’re a mother to another room, hours later a doctor talked to your dad he told you to stay on your seat you saw him walking to the doctor he said something and your father started crying, she didn’t support the surgery.

As the time passed you and your father felt the house cold and silent, it wasn’t the same anymore, you barely read your books, you feel your entire body numb, your father worked extra hours just so he wouldn’t have to come to an empty bed.

You were sixteen when you and your father had a fight, it was late and he came home tired but you weren’t at the house you were out with some of your friends when you got home he was in the living room his eyes full of worries about where you would be.

“Laura it’s almost three in the morning, where have you been?”

“I was out with some friends” you were about to step on the stairs when he stopped you

“Why are you acting like this, you weren’t like this”

“And what do you care, your never home anyway I can do whatever I want”

“Your mother wouldn’t accept this”

“Yeah well she isn’t here”

Both of you stated arguing all night until a neighbor knock on the door checking if everything was fine your father said it was fine, when the neighbor left your father decided that you two would talk in the morning since it was obvious you two were tired. The next morning he was waiting for you in the living room with cup of hot cocoa sitting on the table, you sat down on the couch and started talking, you talked for hours and came to a decision that he would not work night shifts and he would spent more time with you like he used to and you promised to never come home late and always check on him if you were staying with some of your friends.

“Well I guess I’ll go and order some food”

“Actually dad I need to tell you something else”

“What is it honey?”

You take a deep breath “Dad I’m gay, I like girls”

He smiles at you “thank God you finally say it”

“So you’re not mad?”

  
“Sweetheart I love you it doesn’t matter who you like you are my daughter and I will always love no matter what”

You both stand and give each other’s bear hugs when you let go you two are crying.

“Already then I think we have all clear I’m gonna go order us some pizza, how that sounds?”

“That sounds great dad”

\--

Years later when you graduate college he took to dinner and told you he has seen someone her name is Abigail she started working with your dad a couple of years back, he presented to you when he took home, she seems like a nice lady and make your dad happy so you’re happy he has someone.

\--

You got your first job as a reporter two years later thanks to your editor who recommended you, unfortunately It’s far way from your hometown and your dad, he told to accept it, and so you did.

“Your Mother would have been so proud of you, honey” he told as he says goodbye at the airport, he gives the best and last bear hug and you promise him to call him as soon as you land and everyday.

“I love you, dad”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Good luck”

\--

Five years you been leaving here and it always surprise you how calm everything is in the mornings, the birds chirping, the sun shining through the windows, you got the day off so you decide to go to your favorite place and get some good breakfast. After you showered you got changed in some comfy sweatpants and your ac-dc long sleeve shirt, instead of walking you take your bike to evade the traffic.

Twenty minutes later and you get to the café you see that the place it’s staring to get crowded you chained your bike and go inside, there’s no empty tables except for one at the back but there’s one girl sitting there reading a book she’s only drinking coffee so you think she’s about to leave you make your way to the table and take a seat in front of her and start reading the menu in front of you.

You see her putting the book down and you look at her and wow you had to really look at her because she’s really pretty like really gorgeous, and you had to say something since you just been staring at her.

“Hey” it’s the only thing that come to your mind.

“Hey” she said back to you with smirk on her face, her beautiful face.

“So, you probably wonder why I’m at your table”

“Well that would be good to know”

“I saw that the place crowded and I would probably be eating in about two hours but then I see this table and since you only drinking coffee I thought that you were about to go and-“

“Breath cupcake”

You take a deep breath, and she looks at you with that smirk that you just want to-

“Are you okay?” She said interrupting your thoughts.

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry to sit here if you want I could just leave and you can enjoy your coffee”

She looks at her watch and then looks at you.

“No, you can stay we could share I mean I imagine that you are hungry so” she calls the waiter and ask for another cup of coffee and cookie.

“And what would you order?” The waiter ask you.

“Uh, pancakes with hash browns and hot chocolate, thanks”

“I’ll be back with your order in a moment”. The waiter left

“You didn’t have to do that I could have waited”

“It’s fine, I actually got nothing to do until later this afternoon so” she shrugged and started reading the book again.

You see her moving something around her neck and it looks like a tag, and before you could think about what to say you ask her.

“How long have you been in service?”

She stop moving the tag and put the book down she looks at you, she got up and left, her book still on the table before you ran behind her and apologize the waiter came with your order.

“Thanks” you said to the waiter you take sip of your chocolate.

Moments later she comes back, “Im so sorry, I shouldn’t have ask, I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, it’s just I didn’t notice I was doing that I only do it when I’m feeling anxious, I guess I need a better book that doesn’t have war on it”

“I could recommend you some books if you like”

“I think I might like that, cutie”

“I’m Laura by the way” you said extending your hand for her to take.

“Carmilla” she said with a little smile.

After that you start enjoying your food and she continue reading, you noticed she looks at you while she think you don’t know, you caught her and smile at her maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to share a table with a stranger.

“I’ve been on service for almost five years now, they give two weeks to take care of some things”

She said when you finished eating, you’re surprised that she actually told you even when she doesn’t have to.

“And what did you plan to do in the next two weeks?”

She looks surprised that you said that, she must have expected for you to say thanks but you make an article about how some soldiers don’t like people to say those words, you glad that Carmilla is one of them somehow it would be embarrassing.

“Maybe get some new books, see how this place have changed since I haven’t really got the chance before.”

“Well if you need a guide I could help you out”

“I think I might like that very much”

“Okay, so I gave you my number and you can text me the day you want the tour” you laugh and she gave you her number.

You both started talking about each other, turns out Carmilla have been in a lot of places and saw so many things that she can’t say because are classified, you tell her about your work at the paper as a the head of one of the apartments and your obsession with Harry Potter that Carmilla hasn’t read the series.

“That’s a good start for a new reading” you say to her

“Well with all you said I think I might read those”

Her phone started to ring.

“Sorry, I have to take this” she say and went outside, moments later she came back and stared putting money on the table.

“I’m sorry, Laura but I have to leave”

“Is everything all right?”

“Yeah is just” she sighs “today is my brother’s funeral, I’ll text you later”

You were about to say something when she left, moments later the waiter came with your bill you pay it and you stay there just thinking about Carmilla when your change came you went out and de used to make a few laps on the park just to clear your head, but you keep thinking about Carmilla after you have like twenty laps you went back to your apartment and decided to watch a movie, halfway to the movie you phone buzzed you supposed it was Laf and decided to read it later seconds later it buzzed again, you pick up the phone and is a text from Carmilla.

_Carmilla: I’m sorry I left so suddenly I hope we still good for that tour_

_Carmilla: Is it okay tomorrow at five_

_You: It’s okay_

_You: Yeah, the Hollis grand tour is still going :) we could start at the restaurant and go from there what do you think?_

_Carmilla: It sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow at five_

_Carmilla: Goodnight, Laura_

_You: Goodnight, Carmilla_

It definitely wasn’t a bad idea to share a table with a stranger.


	3. Been Up All Night

  
For some reason talking to her make you feel relaxed you forget all the anxiety you felt when you got to town, the instant Mattie called you that’s when you felt the difference, you apologies to her and go outside.

“Hey, Mattie”

“Carmilla I’m about to go to your apartment, are you home?”

“No, I” you look at the window and see Laura sipping on her chocolate you instantly smile “I was having breakfast, I’ll be there as soon as I can”

“Okay, don’t forget to wear what I told you”

“I won’t, I’ll see you soon”

You hang up and went back inside and pay for your food you told Laura that you have to leave, you didn’t have to mentioned but you did and just say it aloud it hits you that your about to go to your little brother’s funeral, you leave the restaurant and walk to your apartment you see Mattie standing outside your door.

Fifteen minutes later you’re on the way to the cemetery you feeling anxious and start playing with your tag moving it side to side around the chain.

“We’re here” Mattie said she put her hand on your knee and got out of the car you follow after her.

You two start walking to the small group of people you wonder where the rest of the people that was at dinner, Mattie apparently read your mind she answered your question.

“Mother ask them to only be close friends and family, she didn’t wanted people from her work to have pity on her” you nod and keep walking.

You stay at the back while Mattie went and stand by your Mother, you hear the pastor start speaking about the loss of the one we love, you look around and see that it’s the same cemetery that your father is buried you thought maybe you should go and visit him, you heard the pastor say.

“And now before we buried William Morgan, would someone like to say something”

You saw Mattie raise her hand and standing in front of everyone, you walk closer.

“Even though William and I weren’t blood related, he was my little brother, he wasn’t the smartest when we were kids but he was very protective of me and my little sister Carmilla” she looked at you with a smile, you smiled at her “May you Rest In Peace, William. We’ll miss you”

They started to descend him you saw your mother throw a red rose next was Mattie she did the same, you decide to do it as well, goodbye, Willy boy. You say as you throw the rose. As you watch how they start throwing dirt on the coffin you remember the last time you babysit him, he was 4 am you were 10.

_“kitty can we have ice cream?”_

_“It’s late, Will”_

_You two were on the living room watching cartoons, you were babysitting since your parents were working late and Mattie had a sleepover._

_“But I want it” he said stumping her foot down and pouting_

_“No, if I give you ice cream you would tell Mother and she would be mad at me”_

_“I won’t tell her I promise” he put his right hand on his chest and the left one in the air._

_“Fine, if you tell her I tell her you broke her favorite necklace and you buried in the backyard”_

_“I won’t can I have ice cream now?”_

_“Yes”_

_He went running to the kitchen, when your parents got home he was still awake and he told them you give him ice cream and you told them about the necklace, you were both grounded for two weeks and you didn’t babysit him again._

You smiled at the memory, later Mattie told you to come and say goodbye to the people they were saying theirs condolences to your mother Mattie and you, a women told you that it was a shame you couldn’t see him and he was alive, you thought the same you wish you could back in time so you could respond to his letters he sent you through the years.

“Carmilla?” Mattie said bringing you back from your thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I’m leaving, you coming?”

“No, I wanna go see Dad’s grave”

“Okay, text me when your at the apartment”

You nod and Mattie start walked back to the car while you walk to the opposite direction, you turn and see your mother still standing at Will’s grave you go and stand with her. After a couple of minutes of silence she speaks.

“I’m sorry I screamed at you the day you left”

You just look at her while she’s watching at the grave, she continues and you look back at the grave. .

“I don’t suppose to you to forgive me, I was just not ready to also lose you too after your father died. And now I lost my William” her close cracked she turns to you to face you but you don’t look at her “Carmilla, I know you won’t change your mind, but at least promise me to be careful out there”

You look at her eyes trying to see if she means it and she just really is scared of losing you, you didn’t hate her when she scream at you but it something you won’t forget you knew she would react like that and now that she’s apologizing you take a deep breath and look at her.

“I would try not to get killed” you smiled at her and she smiles back, she put a hand on your shoulder, you normally would feel tense but this feel different.

“That would be enough” she take a last look at the grave and walks away to her car, you stand there watching her go you look at your brother’s grave.

_William Morgan. Beloved son and friend 1994-2017_

You walk to your father’s grave and see that has dead flowers you place them to the side and replace them with the roses you borrow from Will’s grave, you sit in front of the grave, reading the engraving

“Hey, dad. It’s been a while”

_Henry Karnstein. Beloved son, father, husband. 1960-2010 “Only You Can Make Your Owns Decisions”_

He always used to tell you to not let anyone make your own decisions to always make your own, a memory come to your mind when how he used to teach you baseball when you were ten.

_“It’s a beautiful day, ain’t that right kiddo?”_

_“It’s hot outside, can we go home?”_

_“Come on Carmilla is a beautiful day. Now come on let play some baseball”_

_He start telling where to stand and how to hold the bat he go to the other side and prepare to throw the ball, you laugh because he looks funny pretending to look at the bases._

_“You ready?!”_

_You nod and he throw you the ball you didn’t hit it and you throw the back to the ground._

_“I suck”_

_“You don’t suck honey, that was your first strike if you get three you’re out , now I’m gonna try and throw you a easy one, okay?”_

_“Okay”_

_He go back and do the same by looking at the bases, he looks at you and throw the ball and you hit it and you start running until you hit home and he lifts you up making laugh._

You laugh at the memory and decide to why not talk to him it feels strange, but you used to do it a lot when he was alive, you told him about how you got enlisted and that you got shot twice for protecting a friend, you know he would be proud of and also scared that you have decided to join the military but he wouldn’t opposed, you were talking about how you meet a cute girl at a restaurant when you noticed that the sun was setting.

“Well dad, I think I should go.” You stand up and shake the dirt from you pants “I hope you and Will would take care of us” you feel the wind hit you and you think that was your dad’s way to say goodbye.

You decided to take the bus and then walk to your apartment you start to get hungry and decided to order a pizza and you text Mattie telling her that you were at the apartment, then you texted Laura telling her your sorry to just leave in a hurry and told her if the tour was still available, it was she offer to meet at the restaurant around five, you accepted and told you’ll see her tomorrow, later you pizza arrive you only eat two slices and went to bed you felt nervous about seeing Laura tomorrow.

\--

  
The next morning you woke up feeling tired from everything that happened yesterday, you got off the bed and showered and wear your black jeans with a black v neck t-shirt and your white converse and went to the kitchen and realized you only have cold pizza for breakfast and decided to go grocery shopping, since you are going to be two weeks might as well have some healthy food on your apartment.

You hate going grocery shopping but you handle it when it was in the mornings since they weren’t a lot of people around, you went to every hall so far you got milk, coffee, eggs, juice, some vegetables and fruits now you only need some snacks for later.

\--

You are at the office finishing a story when your boss calls for a staff meeting, once everyone was seated she said to try and finished all of the articles and start thinking in new ideas to attract people, since they are having trouble to get the news, you’re about to raised your hand when she said that no one would leave the office until she see all the work at her desk including new ideas, you rolled your eyes it’s easy for her to stay all day since her husband is out of town for two months, but the rest of the staff has their own life you try again and speak when Erin, a coworker spoke.

“What about the ones who always got the news done, are we supposed to also stay?”

Everyone was staring at her and then they look at Betty, your boss, and the room went quiet. She signed and stand up her chair.

“If You finished, your stories on time then I want you to think on new ideas, so we can stay with our jobs”

No one said anything.

“Do we all agree?”

Everyone nodded, and Betty dismissed everyone you stay and talk to her.

“I have an idea”

“What is it, Hollis?”

“What about a broadcast, you know, we can posted on the internet and we have the attention on the new generation”

“Not bad idea, write it and then send it to my office”

She pick up her stuff and went back to her office, the moment you sat down on your chair you remember Carmilla, you send her a text apologizing.

_You: I’m not gonna be able to make the tour, got stuck at work._

_You: I’m really sorry, maybe we can postpone to another day?_

After that you wait for her to respond, and focus on how to make a broadcast work. Thirty minutes later she responded.

_Carmilla: it’s okay, don’t worry._

Your about to respond when Angela knock on your door.

“How’s the broadcast going?”

“It’s at the halfway, do you mind to see it and comment on it or do you want me to finish and then send it to you?”

You hear your phone buzzed.

“Sure I can check it out”

You show her what you have so far on your laptop, and you hear you phone buzzed again.

“It’s going good but how about we include more segments, like with other people and you could be in it too”

“Me? Why?”

“Well it’s your idea, and besides it could be good for the audience to see a young woman in front of the camera”

“But, I’m not the only young woman working in the office”

“Laura, I know that but you are kinda the only one that can speak really fast”

“But-“

“No but, it is what it is”

And with that she left your office, after figuring out how you can direct a broadcast and hosting you remember that your phone, it was Carmilla.

_Carmilla: Can you send me the address of your office. I thought maybe invite you lunch_

_Carmilla: I promise is not to freak you out._

You send her the addressable minutes later she tells you what would you like to eat, you decided on Chinese food.

Three hours and six visits from Angela later, you feel exhausted and went and seat on your couch that you have on your office, moments later you hear someone asking your name on the hallway you.

You got up from your couch and poke your head and smile when you see Carmilla on the hallway with a bag on her hand.

“Carmilla. Hey” she smile when she sees you.

“Hey, I didn’t know what would you like so I ordered some chicken and beef with some vegetables and rice”

“That sounds good, come on in”

You two walk inside your office you pick up some stuff from your desk so you and Carmilla could eat.

“Nice office” she says as she start getting out the food and placing it on the desk.

“Thanks, would you like some water or soda?”

“Whatever is fine”

You nod and went to the kitchen on the office and grabbed two grapes sodas from the fridge and you got back you saw Carmilla looking at your pictures on your desk.

“I got you grape soda”

“Thanks, is that your father?” She ask pointing at the picture of you two in front of the house last Christmas.

“Yes, he’s a police officer about to retire which is a relief for me”

“I assume you get really worried when you were a kid”

“Yes and every time he came home he always told me how his day went”

“Is that your mother?” She pointed at the picture in your bookshelf, it was one of the last pictures she take when she was getting more sick she told you to not remember her when she was sick but when she was happy and smiling. You nodded.

“What does she do?”

“She used to work at a community center, when she got sick she couldn’t keep going”

You could feel the tears in your eyes Carmilla got closer to you and wipe them away.

“I lost my father when I was a kid, I know the feeling”

She give you a hug and you never felt more safe than you did in that moment, later you two decided to finished eating and Carmilla ask you about what you were working on you told her that your boss wants this news broadcast and wants you to be hosting.

“That’s a really good idea, and I would love to see, but mostly because of the person hosting it” she winked while taking a sip from her drink.

“Have you been enjoying your vacations?” You ask trying to ignore how red your cheeks might look.

“Well I’m have a weird but fun breakfast with cute girl yesterday and now I’m having lunch with the same cute girl, so I think I’m enjoying my vacations”

You smiled at each other and continue to eat you start talking about what are you going to do with the broadcast and Carmilla tells you a couple of ideas that might work, an hour later Angela comes to your office, again.

“Hollis, can you- oh sorry, I didn’t know you had company”

“Betty this is my friend Carmilla, Carmilla this is Betty my boss”

“Hi” Carmilla stand up and shake Angela’s hand.

“Hello”

“I guess I should get going I’ll text you later, Laura” Carmilla said picking up the bag with the trash on it.

“Sure” you say

Once Carmilla left Betty look at you.

“Is she more than a friend?”

“What?! No, we just met literally yesterday”

“Okay then, well back to the broadcast”

You rolled your eyes, minutes later she left and you hear a knock on your door.

“If you keep coming back I never gonna finished this”

“I guess, I could get back later then?” It was Carmilla.

“Hey, sorry about that, did you forgot something?”

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something, and I brought cookies” she was holding a small paper bag.

“You shouldn’t have to” you took one cookie while Carmilla took the other one “what did you wanna ask me?”

“Would you like to go for a walk with me, when you finish working?”

“I would love to but-“

“I doesn’t matter if you get out really late I have nothing better to do”

“Are you sure?” She nods “well the I text you when I’m off work” you smile

“I come pick you up then” she smiles back and get out of your office.

You start working the rest of the day with a smile on your face.

\--

It was nine o’clock when Laura texted you that she was off work, you were at a twenty four hour dinner drinking coffee just waiting for Laura’s text.

You pay your check and went to Laura’s office you parked in front of the building and text her you were outside, minutes later she was leaving the building you smile when you saw her. You opened the door for her and went to the other side and started the car, the whole ride Laura was asking where you were taking her you just said to her that it was a surprise and that she would like her.

“If you’re gonna kill me I warn you I have pepper spray in my bag”

You laugh because of course someone like her have pepper spray.

“I’m not gonna kill you, besides we’re here” you say as you parked and turn the car off, you drive your favorite childhood place, it was a hill at the top of the park near your old house you always went there went you just wanted to see the stars and when your father died you were there constantly just to be alone, you got off the car and went to open the trunk and take the blanket.

“Shall we?”You say when you open.

“Lead the way”

You two start walking to the hill once you get there you place the blanket and you sit and Laura follow you.

“I used to come here a lot to see the stars” you look up “I found it comforting to think how small we are in comparison. All the lives we led, the people we’ve been. Nothing to that light.”

“You are definitely a philosopher major”

You both laugh and lay down and you started to point out constellations some of them you know and some you made up. After a few minutes of silence Laura asks you.

“So, two weeks?”

“Yeah, and after that its six months and then is back home permanently”

“It’s must be scary what you do”

“Boring mostly, you know long stretches are boring. Occasional flashes of scary”

“Have you ever notice how big the moon is when it’s rising, and how little it gets when is up in the sky”

“Yeah, that’s just your perspective. Actually it doesn’t matter where it is in the sky or where you are in the world, if you hold your hand up and close one of your eyes, it’s never bigger than your thump.”

She turn to see you while you holding your hand up.

“Where you learn that?”

“I don’t know, somewhere” you put your hand down.

“What you do when your out there?” Laura say sitting and looking at you.

“I usually just try and get shot”

“Have you been shot?”

You sit and move your shirt so she can see your shoulder.

“It was an ambush they shot my partner first but he got shot on the bulletproof vest and I got shot in the shoulder. I spend two months in the hospital when I got out I went to my captain and told her I wanted to stay permanently and years later I found out about my brother, so I talk to my captain and told her that I’m not going to come back she told me to rest for two weeks and then I only had six months and I’m home permanently”

“What did your mother think?”

“At first she didn’t wanted me to go but now that I’m back she made me promise her that I wouldn’t get hurt”

You two spend the whole night talking about what you do and what Laura does, hours later you see the sun rising you walk back to the car and take Laura to her apartment.

“I have a really good time, Carmilla”

“Me too”

She got out of the car and before she get inside you get out of the car.

“Hey, do you maybe want to do this again maybe not so late but you know have lunch or dinner?”

“Yeah, sure I’ll text you then, see you soon”

“I’ll see you soon then”

“Bye”

You wave at her and get back in the car and drive to your apartment and you got there you went straight to your bedroom once your head touch the pillow you were sound asleep.

 


	4. Views & Hot Chocolate

It has been the most amazing week, you and Laura had spend most of the week together, when Laura is off work you two have breakfast at the restaurant you two met, later you both would spend the afternoon together by going to have lunch at the park or having lunch at Laura's office, when she's been busy, you two have talked about everything, but every time she always finding a way to get you to talk about yourself a little more, but when she ask something about your family you feel uncomfortable, luckily Laura notice it and change the subject and talk about herself. You know soon or later you have to talk about yourself a little more than just you like reading, been on the army and that you have your siblings.

Right now while you two are walking she’s telling you about her father and that she's planning to visit him soon.

“This view is really breathtaking” she said looking at the city below her.

Both of you were planning on what to do this weekend since Laura had the weekend free and after last night dinner Laura suggested to go for a walk, and now here you are both walking at the top of a hill where most people don't go, you used to go there a lot when they sent you back home and since you weren't welcomed in your Mother’s house and Mattie and Will were busy with work, one time you walked around the city until you saw this hill that seemed really peaceful since most people don't go there, since then you stared to go there with a book and read under a tree or just enjoying the view.

“It sure is” you said not exactly looking at the same view Laura's seeing, you notice how she try to hide her smile, “I used to come here every time they sent me back” you say now looking at the city and the sunset.

“What did you used to do up here?” It was your turn now to look at Carmilla, she looked beautiful with the light of the sunset on her face.

“Read then take a nap after, sometimes just look at the city until the stars come out”

“Why you always talk about your father?” You look at Laura, confused at the sudden question “I'm sorry, is just you talk about him a lot, and I wanted to know, is fine if you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand”

You smiled at how cute Laura looks when she's ranting “it's fine, Laura” you take a deep breath “ I think is because I was really close to him” you say looking at Laura “every time that he came home from work I noticed he always was tired, but try not showed it, he would always make time for me so he could read to me” you take a deep breath you feel you eyes start watering “I wish I could have one more minute with him, and have a proper goodbye”

When your father passed away you couldn't see him properly and say how much you gonna miss it, you only have to see him to say goodbye because Mother didn't wanted neither, you or Will or Mattie to see him, so just before he die she let you all in and just to say quick goodbye you wanted to say more but Mother told you that he was really tired and couldn't speak much so you just give him a smile and got out of the room and went straight to your bedroom.

You see Carmilla trying not to cry and you launch yourself to her and give her a big hug, she hesitate at first but she respond to hugging you too.

“He sound like a great man” you say

“He was”

\--

Hours later after Carmilla ha calm down the two of you decided to sit at a bench and look at night sky, Carmilla continue telling you stories about when she was younger but only about her father, brother and her sister Mattie, that she thinks you would like her, but you notice she barely talk about her Mother you take a risk and ask her.

“And that's how Mattie and I got suspended”

“Sound like you two together bring trouble” you both laugh.

“Yeah, Mother would get really mad at us”

“How about your Mother, Carm. You barely mention her”

“Our relationship is not a very happy one” she look at the stars and take a deep breath “My Mother and I, don't really talk much, even when my dad was alive. One time I actually try and have a good relationship with her, but didn't work out.”

She stand up and look at the city.

“What happen, Carm?”

“She wanted me to be her glittering girl but I couldn't do it that wasn't me but I try, and when I come out well, that was the cherry on top, she stop talking to me and only communicate through my siblings and when my dad passed I decided to keep on my own” she seat back again looking at the stars “And when I was old enough I enjoy the army I only new about her through Will, he send me letters that I never responded back”

You take her hand an squeeze it, she looks at you with a small smile.

“When we both were at the funeral she actually told me that she wanted to start again, I accept it and I made a promise I wouldn't get kill”

“You promise?” You ask her looking at her it always worries you that after this two weeks she would have to go back but it terrified you that she may not come back.

Laura looks at you with pleading eyes and a cute pout, you smile and hold out your hand and put the other on your heart.

“I promise, cupcake I won't get killed” She laugh and hugs you, you're not a big fan of hugging but when Laura hugs you, it might make you change your mind.

\--

Minutes later you feel her shivering, it's getting cold and you decide to take her to your apartment since it's closer, after twenty minutes of walking and stopping to get some cookies from a bakery that Laura know you arrive to your apartment.

“How did you know that the bakery would be still open?” You ask Laura as you two walk up the stairs.

“The owner is a friend of mine, her name is Perry, she always keep a bag of cookies or brownies for me, and I set her a text telling her to not close until I get that bag”

“You really are protective about your cookies don't you, cutie” you walk to your apartment door.

“I am this cookies are really good” she said while taking out one of the bag. “Try it”

You bite the cookie while unlocking the door “Those are really good. Welcome to my home sweet home”.

She said while she let you in first and turning the lights on, Carmilla’s apartment really did say that carmilla was on the military everything was organized, except of the living room there were a couple of t-shirts and sweatpants on the couch, other than that the rest on the house was nice wooden floors white walls, in the living room was a black pleather couch and dark brown couch, a wooden table on the middle, a large T.V placed on the wall bellow was a nice stand with a silver DVD player, a black vinyl record player with a nice variety collection of records, next to the DVDs movies, behind the living room was the kitchen with a white dining island, to the left part of the apartment stands, floor to ceiling, a beautiful dark red wooden bookshelf full of books, you walk towards it amazed, and see that Carmilla in fact is a philosopher major, most of the books are about philosophy and others are about poetry, you smile when you saw what got your attention.

You see Laura wandering around your apartment while you walk to the kitchen to prepare hot chocolate. You hear her walking towards you you turn around and see her holding one of your Sherlock books.

“I didn't thought you were a sherlock fan”

“There really good books, I started reading a couple years ago” you shrug and continue prepare hot chocolate. “Why don't you go the living and see what we can watch”

Laura nod and go leave the book at the bookshelf and then walk to the living room turning the TV on, you see her as she look through your Netflix you smirk at her decision. She choose Sherlock.

“Of course you would choose that” you say while handing her a mug with hot chocolate.

“It was on your list, and I thought maybe you could tell me why you like it so much”

The first episode start, halfway to the episode you see how Laura is so excited is like watching a little kid who is watching a magic trick.

“He is seriously really good, and Watson is simply like everyone should react” she said when the episode ended her eyes still on the television. “I love those two” You laugh, she's adorable, you thought.

It was ten thirty when Laura fell asleep halfway to the second episode, you paused and went to your bedroom and grab a t-short and some sweatpants for you and Laura, you went back to the living room, shirt and sweatpants in hand, and wake her up.

“Laura” you shake her shoulder she don't respond “Cupcake, you need to wake up”

“No. Sleep” she said while cuddling a pillow.

You smirk and take the clothes and pick her to take her to your bedroom, you lay her on your bed leaving the clothes on the night stand, and you go to the living room and change into some sweat pants and a tank top.

It was six in the morning when you wake up confused of what had happen last night, flashes of Carmilla making hot chocolate and the two of you watching Sherlock go through your mind, you smile at the though of her wearing a detective hat and a big black coat. You get up the bed and see that Carmilla left you some sweatpants and a shirt, you put them on and walk to the living room and see Carmilla asleep on the couch, you kneel down to wake he up and take her to her bedroom.

“Carm, I think you should go to your bedroom”

She nods and still a little sleeppy she got up and the two of you walked to the bedroom, you let lay on the bed and before you left she grabs your arm and ask you to stay.

“I'll just go to the bathroom and I'll be back” you left and come back to lay beside her, seconds later she is cuddling to your side you put your arm around her and fall asleep.

 


	5. Promise

  
You wake up by the sound of someone knocking at the door, you look at your clock at the night stand, it marks 09:30 am, you ignored it and go back to sleep that's when you feel an arm around you you look to see Laura cuddling you, turning around so you can face her you smile at the sight of her with her hair all over her face, you move some of it out, sadly that smile vanished when you hear the door, again, a little louder this time; Laura start to wake up her face scrunched.

“What time is it?” She said still her eyes closed.

“Nine thirty” another knock at the door, you groan and get out the bed. “I'll go and see who is it”

You walked towards the door “I hope I don't have I kill someone” you said opening the door.

“You wouldn't kill your sister” Mattie said entering to your apartment walking to the kitchen “You do have coffee, right?”

“I might kill my sister if you keep knocking this early” you closed the door and join you her at the kitchen, opening a cabinet “is in here, what are doing here Mattie? I though you were busy with work” you said while preparing the coffee maker and reheating some of the leftover chocolate and you bring out three mugs.

“I was but, I decided to make some time for my little monster of sister” she said walking to sit on the stools “Did you have company?” She say pointing at the three mugs. You nodded.

After Carmilla left the room you decided to go back to sleep a little more but the feeling of an empty space didn't let you so you get up and walk to the bathroom and splash some water in your face when you get out you heard carmilla talking with someone. You walk and heard them talk.

“And who you have in here?”

“A friend”

“Friend? I didn't know you had a friend, What’s her name?”

“Her name is Laura, I”

“Do I hear my name?” You walk to the kitchen and see Carmilla serving coffee to the woman in front of her. You see her and you feel uncomfortable, she's wearing a beautiful black with red details dress you look back at Carmilla who apparently can sense how uncomfortable you are and she clears her throat.

“Laura, hey this is my sister Matska” you know she hate when you call her that she slapped your hand before offered to Laura, you try not to laugh and occupied yourself serving Laura a mug with hot chocolate.

“Please, call me Mattie” she extend her hand for you to take.

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla talk about you a lot”

“Carmilla was just talking about you, but now that you are joining us please” she offer you a seat next to her you watch Carmilla putting down a mug informs of you she gives you a smile and a small nod and you take a seat. “Tell me Laura, what is your job?”

You start telling her about your work as a journalist how you are working in a the new broadcast, who has been having good reviews if you can say so yourself, she asked how you meet Carmilla and you laugh a little bit and after you tell her the story she's laughing too, after that you excuse yourself so you can take a shower and you leave the two sister alone.

When Laura left you start washing her mug then you make more coffee for you and Mattie.

“I can see why you liked her” Mattie say while you were pouring the coffee on the mugs, you stop and look at her. “Oh, don't give me that look”

“I don't know what you're talking about” you say while walking towards her giving her coffee.

“Carmilla, I know that look it's same you had the time you had your first cat and then I saw it again when you know who appear in your life”

“How you know that she likes me that way too?”

“It's not really that hard, she also have that look, the one you were making the whole time she was talking to me, or you gonna denied?”

You didn't respond, you knew Mattie was right but right now in your life it's really difficult for you to start thinking about a relationship, sure you and Laura are just fine by staying as friends but maybe if you come back alive you would think about having something more with her.

"Carm, I grab some of your sweatpants so I can go back to my apartment and change after that I have to go to my office”

“I though you have the day off”

“I do but Betty just text me that the new intern messed up something for the broadcast so now I have to go and fix it, I should be finish by lunch then we can do something later, sounds good?”

You smile and nod you can't see but you now Mattie just rolled her eyes at you. Laura say her goodbyes to Mattie and told we if she would want to join you two for lunch she accepted it and Laura was off the door.

“You little sap” Mattie say to up while drinking her coffee. You just unite her and told her to feel at home while you take a shower.

When you get to your office you heard Betty already screaming your name, you sigh and walk to her office, when you walk inside you see that JP and Sam, the intern, were waiting JP looked nervous, a little more nervous than the usual and Sam was just looking at the floor while Betty was waiting for you to take a seat inform of her desk, you sit down and let her talk.

“Laura I'm sorry again for bringing you on your day off but, as I told you Sam here messed up the broadcast, Sam care to explain what were you doing?” Both of you looked at her and she looked like she wanted to cry.

“I'm really sorry about it I thought it would work”

“What exactly did you wanted to work out?” You say hoping that it wasn't something important.

“She tried to manipulated the system, because it would get more attention which I thought would be great, but” Betty say and pointed to JP showing you a laptop that had the name of your broadcast that say.

“Access denied!? We can't access to our own broadcast?”

“Miss Hollis, I'm really sorry, but-“ Sam say getting up from the couch.

“No right now Sam, please” you say taking the laptop an trying to fix it but you can't.

“But I could fix it” she say standing in front of you and JP, you two look at her and then look at Betty.

“Are you sure you can fix it?” Betty ask her.

“Yeah, it would take a while but I know I would fix it”

“How long?” You say.

“I think it would be in four hours”

Betty hit her desk and exclaimed “Get to work then” Sam and JP left the office and you went back to your office and finish the other two articles that you have left so you can have the next week work free and go visit your father. The thought of carmilla leaving in one week comes to your mind when she send you a text.

_Carm: Mattie says that she would meets us a little late for lunch._

_Carm: how long are you going to be in the office?_

You keep cleaning your apartment while Laura text you back, not really cleaning but you are organizing your books, and see which ones you would take back to the camp last time you only took one and you had to re-read it four times until someone else let borrow theirs this time you gonna take at least three since you are going to be gone for only six months. You were at the fifth shelve when you heard your phone, a text from Laura.

_Cupcake: I'll be out hopefully in time for lunch._

_Carm: what'd you mean by hopefully?_

_Cupcake: turns out the intern really messed up but she and JP are fixing it, and while they on that I'm catching up with work._

_Carm: I hope they do, text me when your done so we can go to lunch together._

_Cupcake: sure, ;)_

And with that you went back to work.

\--

Carmilla texted you that she and Laura were on their way to the restaurant, you were parked in front of the restaurant when you see two walking.

“She looks… Different”

“She does”

“So this girl, you think is good for her?”

“I know she is”

Your mother looked outside were Laura and Carmilla they were for the light to turn green so they can cross the street, ever since Carmilla left to the military weeks later she told you and Will to try and update her about her, Will send her letters while you try and see her every time she came back.

“Mother, I can assure you she's nothing like Ell, even if Carmilla think otherwise”

“I know, but after what you told me what happen between them and how Carmilla reacted, I'm worried about her”

When Carmilla met Ell it was in her freshman year of college, as Carmilla had told you it was a instant connection, when they finished college they lived together for six years and when Carmilla ask Ell if she would marry her she said no, the reason was she didn’t want to get marry she wasn't ready, three months later Ell broke up with her. A year later you discover that Ell got married, you try no to tell Carmilla but, she found out in the newspaper, after that she stop responding to the letters and avoided to come home.

“Promise me you would take care of her, Mattie”

“I always do and always will"

You told the driver to go and leave you at the restaurant you say goodbye to your Mother and went inside Laura and Carmilla were looking at the menu.

\--

  
A week was left for you to leave and you needed to clean your fridge so you use that as an excuse to invite Laura over for lunch or dinner, when you started talking about leaving you notice Laura was trying to change the subject but you didn't tell her anything. Instead you offer to watch a movie, you let her pick she choose Harry Potter and made you watch the first three movies after Laura has fallen sleep on the couch you stop the movie and took Laura to your bedroom.  
And that's how your week went Laura come over for dinner and two would watch two movies and then Laura would go or fall sleep on the couch.  
\--

Two days before you leave and you were preparing your last cooked meal, one the downs of been on the military the food it's not good but it's what you need to keep on lions another day, you really missed a good cook meal, after you finished you went to the living and enjoy the peace an quiet of your apartment.

You didn't even know you fell asleep on your couch until you heard someone knocking on the door you look at your, two in the morning you got up the couch and walk to the door the knowing getting louder.

“What the f-“

You noticed Laura at the door her eyes watering and a little red “Laura? Laura, are you okay?” She didn't say anything she just give you a hug you both walked to the living room and sat in the couch, thirty minutes later Laura speak.

“I'm so sorry to come this late, its just I had this nightmare that you were real hurt in a pit and I couldn't do anything, then I woke up and I was at your door. I'm sorry”

“Laura, it's okay, don't cry I'm fine, I'm alive”

“Yeah, now you are, but when you leave I don't know what's going to happen if-“

You sat up straight so you could look Laura in the eyes. “I promise that I would not get hurt” I promise you I wouldn't get hurt”

“You promise not to get kill”

You laugh, it was true you did promise her and your mother not get kill. “Fine, I promise not to get kill”

She smiled “Okay, um do you think I can sleep here tonight?”

You nod and the two of you changed into pajamas, the next two days you two spend it together, Laura lie to Betty saying that she was sick and she could use a few days to recover, the last day before you leave you spend the day at the park and the afternoon you spend it watching the last movies of Harry Potter while eating pizza, when the movies ended you told Laura you needed to pack and the rest of the night went quiet, you try and make Laura talk but, was useless you told her to go and watch something while you finished she accepted, once you were finished you went to the living room and found Laura sleep on the couch you went to wake her up and take her to the bedroom.

The next morning you woke up alone Laura was no where to be found until you smelled the sweet smell of coffee you got up the bed and went to the kitchen, Laura was already there.

You got up really early just so you could give Carmilla a proper goodbye, so you texted Perry so she could open the bakery a little earlier you make your way and bought cookies, brownies and cupcakes. After picking your sweets you went back to the part meant hoping Carmilla wasn't awake yet, luckily she wasn't you went to the kitchen and start preparing coffee for Carmilla and hot chocolate for you.

“Something smells good” Carmilla say walking to the kitchen, her hair messy and her voice a little raspy.

“I got up early today and brought some sweets” you show her the brownies and gave her the mug of coffee.

After breakfast someone knocked at the door it was Mattie she say she would take Carmilla to the airport, Mattie offer you to come and after a look to Carmilla you accepted, Carmilla went and grab her stuffs while Mattie waited in the car, Carmilla went back and the two of you walked to the car. The drive to the airport was silent only the radio playing and after forty minutes you were at the airport, the three walked to a cafe and waited until try announce Carmilla's flight. An hour later they announce the flight, you and Mattie walked Carmilla to security.

“Take care sis, okay?” Mattie say

Carmilla nodded “I would” they hug each other, then it was your turn you try to fight the tears.

“Cupcake, I made you a promise” she said brushing away a tear, you smile at her and give her a hug.

“How is it that only in two weeks you become my best friend?”

She laugh “I could say the same thing about you, guess it was just luck”

You smile “Take care, please Carm”

“I promise” she whispered.

She walked to security and you and Mattie waved goodbye, moments later Mattie ask you if you want to go back to your apartment you nod and both walked to the parking lot.

\--

After you pass security and board the plane you saw a familiar face on the plane.

“Beefcake?”

“Carm-sexy?”

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm going back, I was kind I boring and well here I am”  
Before you could continue a guy told you to move you roll your eyes and tell Kirsch you talk to him when they're land the guy told you to hurry up you flick them off and walk to your seat, six hours later you finally landed Kirsch was waiting for you he start speaking about why he's going back he say he misses the adrenaline he thought thy after being shot that it would be sign but he couldn't help but feel like something was missing wen her sister told him that so she talk to some people and now here he was next to you and other more people walking to training luckily he's in the same team as you.

“Karnstein!” You heard Lawrence calling your name, you roll your eyes and walk toward her. “It's good to see you, I'm sorry about your brother”

“Thanks, I guess it's nice to see you too”

“You must be, Wilson” she said facing to see Kirsch, he fling at his name he would hate it when people call him that.

“Yes, I'm Kirsch”

“Well Wilson, I'm Lawrence I'm your captain and it seems here in my report that you are part of the team since Jason left, so welcome” she punch him in the shoulder he just smiled while you try not to laugh.

"Dude, not funny”

“What? She hurt you?”

“She's really strong”

“Whatever”

“Hey Carmilla” you heard a very not memorable voice.

“Elsie” you say trying to avoid her by walking away, but she follows you.

“You know I been thinking”

“We'll that's new” you said under your breath. 

“That maybe we could continue what happen all those years back” she said touching your arm and getting closer. "What'd you think?" She said whispering in your ear.

“What happen then it was just a one time thing, and a mistake" you said and walk away leaving a very frustrated Elsie behind, you just ignore her and went to eat next to Kirsch.

“what was that about?”

“I don't wanna talk about it”

"Hello Carmilla" say JP seating in front you “hi Carmilla's friend”

“JP this is Kirsch, Kirsch this is JP”

They both shook hands and you start explaining JP how you and Kirsch meet after that Danny came and told all of you to finish eating and start walking to start the training, after an hour of running, push ups and jumping jacks you heard Kirsch

“Bro, I forgot how out of shape I was” he say taking deep breaths.

“Alright everyone I think that would e good for today, tomorrow we start at five hundred get some rest” Danny say and you and the rest went to shower after that went back to the tents.

And so just like that it began. 

\--

Five months, it's been five months since Carmilla has left and in all that time you were trying to keep your mind occupy, to not think about what could happen and every time you thought she would be hurt you remind yourself that she promise you that she wouldn't get kill, but today for some reason you have a bad feeling you decided to ignore it and got out of work early and went to see Perry, _maybe some cookies would help me_ , you thought while you make your way to Perry's bakery.

“Hi Laura, what can I get you today?” Perry say while you enter the bakery.

“Hey Perry, I'll just have some chocolate cookies”

“Are you okay sweetie, you look worried”  
  
“I just have a weird feeling that's all”

“Is it about Carmilla?”

You nod Perry placed the plate of cookies in front of you next to a mug with hot chocolate.

“Thanks”

\--

“Alright everyone is just routine, remember to stay close” Danny say to everyone before they entered to the cars. Today was a security routine the group supposed to make sure that the enemies would not be around, it would be three cars driving to the spot you would be I the second car with JP and Danny in the first car would be Elsie with other two guys you don't know their names and in the third car would be Kirsch and Jackson a guy who could not be more nervous.

“Hey Carm-sexy, here take this” he said giving you what looked to be a crushed bullet.

“What's this for?” You say taking the bullet.

“For good luck, it's the bullet that almost kill me”

You smile at him and you two got into the cars.

\--

“Hey Frosh” Lafontaine say getting out of the kitchen.

“Hey Laf, I thought you were at the hospital”

“It's my day off, what's with you?”

“Laura is having a weird feeling”

“About your badass girlfriend?”

“She's not my girlfriend!”

“Sure, crushes on soldiers”

“Lafontaine! This is not the time to make jokes” Perry slapping Lafontaine on their shoulder.

You try to hide you red cheeks by eating another cookie.

\--

  
You were looking at the bullet when suddenly the first car exploded the driver went on reverse and that's when the bullets started to sound all around the car you look behind you and see that Kirsch is shooting that's when you see that Danny got out and before you could be able to leave the car flip with you and JP in it, you only heard a rigging you try to move but something heavy is on top of you, you try to scream but nothing come out of your mouth. You only heard the rigging and a voice that is far away it sounds like Kirsch but you can focus you only focus on the pain that's when you see a light after that it's blank.

\--

You heard Lafontaine phone sound they say it was an emergency they say goodbyes an left, Perry give you more cookies and hot chocolate. Twenty minutes later your phone ring you thought it was Betty but when you see the ID your heart start racing.

“Mattie, what's going on?”

“Laura, it's Carmilla there was an accident two days ago they told me she needed surgery so they are briging her back"

“Where is she?” She told you the address and you left.

\--

You heard someone screaming at you and shaking you you open your eyes ad you see red hair you assume it's Danny you couldn't heard what she was saying she lift you up and carry you to a helicopter that's when you passed out again.

\--

You run to the hospital asking for Carmilla that's when Mattie saw you.

“Mattie what happen? Is she going to be okay?”

“They told me that she was in an car accident apparently the car flip over with her inside and when they finally got her out she was unconscious”

You don't notice you were crying until Mattie gave you a hug. 

\--

You only heard desperate voices.

“Karnstein, you better not leave. You better than this”

“Carmilla come on you already went through this you can do it again”

“I have to ask you to wait here while we check on her,please”

You heard a door closing, metal crashing more voices you don't recognize you guess you must be in the hospital.

“Miss Karnstein I gonna have to ask you to no close your eyes, you might have a concussion”

You heard the doctor but you couldn't focus the pain you feel was terrible you try and think others things that's when Laura popped up in your head.

“Miss Karnstein can you heard me?”

\--

You were in the waiting room with Perry Mattie was getting coffee.

“I'm sure she'll be fine, honey”

“Hi, I'm looking for Carmilla Karnstein?”

You heard someone asking for Carmilla you turn and see a guy.

“Do you know Carmilla?” You ask him

“Yeah, I guessing you must be Laura, hi I'm Kirsch” He extended his hand for you to shake and give you a goofy smile for some reason he remind you of a puppy.

“Nice to meet you, how did you know Carm?”

“We’re partners at the base, I was there when it happened I just I was gas enough” his voice broke and you give him a hug, you invite him to sit next to you.

Minutes later Mattie came with Lafontaine with some news.

“Carmilla is now in recovery I did everything I could but she'll be fine I promise”

“So now what?” Kirsch say

“Now we just wait for her to wake up”

“How long?” You say

“That's depending on her”

 


	6. Wake Up

  
You woke on an empty room, you sit up and stretch your neck and back, got out of bed your wearing a white t-shirt and blue hospital pants, you go into the hallway an find a nurse on a desk.  
“Excuse me. Hi, I, uh, I think I was on a car accident” the nurse didn't respond at you or even look at you you wave your hand in front of her but nothing. Well that's weird , you thought.

Moments later you see Mattie walking beside your doctor you follow them and saw Kirsch, Laura and Perry Laura's friend, you hear the conversation about your condition.

“That's depending on her”.

"That depends on me? I don't even know why no one is listen or seeing me, how am I supposed to wake up?"

You see around everyone, their faces full of sadness and worries, but the most that hurts was Laura you walk towards her trying to brush away her tears but you can't, she can't feel you, you look around and you see Mattie.

“Come on Mattie you’re my sister you must know I'm here”. You say but she can't hear you.

“So what can we do?” Laura say

“Laura we can't do anything” Perry say in a calming voice.

“We can't just stay here and do nothing” Laura say he was desperate and angry.

“Laura, I'm sorry but, in situations like this there's just one thing to do and is wait” Lafontaine told you, “Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. She's fighting very hard. But”

“But what?” You and Mattie say in unison

“But you need to have realistic expectations” You know they right but since you really are stubborn you decided to go and search for something.

"Where you going, Laura?” You heard Perry say while you were walking to the parking lot.

“I'm gonna see what I can do” You walked out the door and into your car driving to your apartment.

“Can I see her?” You heard Mattie telling the doctor you turn to her after seeing Laura walk out.

“Yes, follow me” they both start walking to your room, you follow them.

You having even seen your own body, this is your first time, you have bruises in your arms, a scar on your forehead and you looked more pale than usual. Mattie ask the doctor for a moment alone they nodded and leave, Mattie sat down on an armchair next to your bed.

“I call Mother, she almost have a heart attack when I told her” you both laugh suddenly her eyes start to watering, this is the first time you see Mattie cry.

“I wish there was a way for you to hear me” you say kneeling in front of her. Suddenly her phone start to ring, she brushed away her tears and cleared her through before answering.

“Hello? Yes, I'm in Carmilla's room right now, I'll be right there” Mattie hang up and squeeze your hand before leaving the room.

\--

You were at your apartment searching on the internet what could you do for Carmilla and every website say that those kind of cases, very few people survived and others didn't, after pacing around you go to plan b, you search a way you can communicate with her, moments later someone is knocking on your door, it was Perry you invite her in and offer her a glass of water she accept and walk to the living room, you came back with glass of water.

“Laura what's this?” Perry say pointing at your computer a website about supernatural stuff open.

“I know is unrealistic, but Perry I can't lose her” you say and didn't noticed you were crying until Perry gave you a hug.

“She'll be fine, honey”

\--

You were at the waiting room talking to your Mother, she's still a little shock about the news.

“How is she?” She ask you.

“The doctor said, that in this kind of situation they are doing the best they can but, she have to fight” you explain to her.

“Matska, can I se her?” You nod and take her to see you sister.  
“Mother, before we go in just know that the doctors assure me that she would be okay” you tell her so she wouldn't be very upset. She nodded and you open the door for her.  
\--

You were sitting on the bed watching your body and the monitors, when someone open the door, your thoughts been interrupted. “Mother?” You say getting up from the bed you notice her eyes were a little red and watering and her expression looking sad, broken.

“My glittering girl” your Mother say while siting by your side she try to take your hand, but she hesitate and instant she wipe her tears away, “Matska could bring me some water, please” she said to Mattie, she nodded and went to the cafeteria, minutes later she came back and let your mother have a moment with you, she stayed for a few hours telling stories from when you were young, moments later Mattie came back and told her that she should rest, she nodded and left.

After she left you spend your first night alone since visiting hours were over, luckily your doctor is one of Laura's friends and they check on you a couple of times, after a visit from Dr. Lafontaine you stare at your body and then at the monitors then to the clock on the wall, it was two in the morning and you couldn't sleep you didn't feel tired so you went for a walk around the halls.

  
\--

The next day Kirsch went to visit you.

“Hey, Carm-sexy” you wanted to punch him but your hand just wet through him “I brought something that might help you” he search into his jacket and pull out a little black stuffed cat “ I remembered one time you told me you like cats so” he put the cat beside your head “I name it Joan like your favorite singer, Joan Jett”.

You walk to him and smirk, “Thanks, beefcake, I wish I could give you a hug. And lucky for me you can't even heard what I say” you sigh and went to take a seat on the bed.

He stayed for a couple hours talking to you, telling stories about how you two meet at the army until he felt hungry and wet to the cafeteria, minutes later the door opened again but it wasn't Kirsch.

“Xena?”

“Lawrence?” Kirsch say coming to the room, “what are you doing here?”

“I came to see how she was, and” she sigh looking at you and then back to Kirsch “ I bring some news”

"What kind of news?" Kirsch say sitting on the other chair beside Danny.

"If she woke up, she's not longer going back to base camp”

“Why?” You and Kirsch said in unison, only Kirsch was heard.

“Well not that is any of your business but, she supposed to do only six months and that was it, but I know she would have wanted to stay more time”, you know that's true and laugh “but I won't let her, she deserves to have a normal life”

You scuff “Yeah, because after the military everything goes back to normal”

“We’re from the army, is not normal anymore if we go back” Kirsch say “believe me I try”

“I know” Danny look at your body “but she could try”

\--

After Perry talk you out of your idea of playing with the ouija board you went to Carmilla's apartment, she had giving you a spare key so you could keep an eye on the place or just go in there and read a good book, which you did you read her Sherlock books, poetry and some of philosophy, but the ones you are looking for are the ones you bring four moths ago as surprised for her, the seven books of Harry Potter. You grabbed the first one and grabbed Carmilla's favorite book, so you could read in her bedroom while making her company.

A forty minutes drive later you were at the hospital you didn't saw anyone at the waiting area, maybe they went to rest, you thought while you walk through the hallway to Carmilla's bedroom. Once you were approaching the room you heard two people discussing.

“No one who has ever left the army has a normal life anymore, you should know that Lawrence”

“I know that, Wilson. But I can let her do this to herself she's clearly avoiding something and staying would not fix anything”

“how you know?”

"What's going on here?” You say standing on he door looking up at the two people.

“Hi, Laura this is Lawrence, uh, Danny.”

“Hi, can anybody tell me what's going on? Why were you two yelling?”

They both look at each other until Danny sigh and start explaining.

“I'm Carmilla's superior and I came here to check on her and hoping that if she wakes up I telling her she's not longer going back to camp”

“That's good news, I don't understand why you were discussing”

“Because, Danny here thinks that she could have a normal life, which I don’t think so, and I think she should decide”

“There's no decision here Wilson, she's done with her six months and that was it”

They were staring to argue again until you stopped them.

“Okay stop! We are in a hospital, right now are people who try to get some rest and I'm pretty sure that hearing you two screaming it's not helping” They both look at the floor. “Now I think is better to wait for Carmilla to wake up and see what she wants, understood?”

“She's right” Kirsch say

“I agree” Danny say

“Now can I have a moment with my friend?” They both nodded and exited the room.

\--

You were trying to ignore the two giants screaming in your bedroom by walking around the room and trying to punch them but they were still discussing, seconds later you here another voice and turn around and see Laura standing in the door. You watch the interaction between the three of them and you must admit watching Laura between Danny and Kirsch was hilarious and kind of cute how she gets all flustered. Once the two left is was only you and Laura in the room, you look at her hands and see that she has two books, you recognized one of them is your favorite while the other you don't quite think you have it in your apartment.

“Hey” she closed the door and sat down on the chair next to your bed “I brought these I thought, maybe I could read with you to pass the time”

She opened the first one and start reading it you stare at her while she reads, you think if your body could be awake your heart would be beating so fast, you can't believe this girl that you just meet for two weeks would care for you like this, you smile and take a seat in the bed in font of her listening how sweet her voice sound by just reading your favorite poems.

“I am not to speak to you, I am to think of you when I sit alone or wake at night alone, I am to wait, I do not doubt I am to meet you again, I am to see to it that I do not lose you.” She read “I don't know why but I really like this one, I saw that you marked one in particular here”

You look at the book and see the one she was talking about you marked with pencil at the corner of the page.

“I needed to lose myself in something other than the sadness, something other than the loneliness. I needed to lose myself in something that I could find myself in.” She looks at your body and you look at her “I couldn't stop but think that, that something you decided to get lost was the army but, the day I met you at the diner you looked lost so I assume that maybe getting lost in the army isn't your something to get lost anymore”

She's right and you know it you though for a while maybe joining was good and it was for at least the first three years after that you just keep going to scape home scape all the reality back here.

\--

You stayed for a while keep reading a couple more poems until you decided to take a break and talk about what you been doing this past few months, you visited your father a week later Carmilla left you told him about her and how worried it make you even if you just knew her for a couple of week after that you started to actually spend time with him and not think about Carmilla but it was hard when you saw the news and then you change the channel.

After visiting your father you went back to work on the broadcast that kept your mind busy for at least the lay four months, you noticed your calendar and saw that Carmilla was coming next month but then a month after you receive Mattie's phone call and now here you are.

“Carm, please wake up” you say trying to control your voice and not break but a single tear scape, you take her hand and squeeze it.

\--

It broke your heart seeing Laura like this you wish you could wipe away the tears or at least squeeze her hand back, you getup the bed and stand behind her you hear her whisper “Please don't leave”, suddenly you feel you feel dizzy and crumble to the ground.

\--

You snap your head at the sound of the monitors her heart rate was slowing down and instantly call Lafontaine they were there in seconds they call a couple of nurses and they came by quickly surrounding Carmilla.

“Laura, I need you to wait outside” Lafontaine told you and you move outside the room in shock while you take on what's happening, monitors are beeping, Lafontaine and some nurses are around Carmilla, trying to resuscitating her.

“All clear” Lafontaine said, pressing the defibrillator on Carmilla's chest.

“Still no pulse” a nurse said.

“Please don't leave Carm, I can't lose another person”

\--

You watched at how the doctor and nurses try their best to make your heart beat again but something is telling you to let go then you hear Laura whisper and that's when you realized that it's time.

"Okay, let's go again, 360”

“Charging”

The monitors start beeping at a normal rate.

“We have a pulse, we’re back into sinus rhythm”

  
\--

You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding when you hear the monitors go back to normal, the nurses start to pick everything and get out of the room and is just Lafontaine left.

“You can come in now, Laura” you walk in and take in Carmilla's body.

“She's gonna be fine”

They tell you but it's still the possibility that she won't wake up.

“Can I stay with her tonight?” You ask them hoping they say, they nodded and left the room and were just you and her.

Hours later and you finally finish reading her the first Harry potter book now you were just playing a game on your phone, it was ten thirty at night when you got out of the room to go to the bathroom and the hospital looked like a set of a horror movie you walked fast in case of something would come out and scare you, you still were a fan of hospitals after your mother passed away.  
Minutes later you were on the way back to the room, you open the door and took seat on the chair, you took her hand and started to him a song your mother used to sing to you when you were little minutes later you started to sing it.

I have a dream, a fantasy to help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while. Pushing the darkness still another mile.

You take Carmilla's hand in yours and trace figured around her palm, “I hope you can hear me” you say while brushing her hair.

I believe in angels, when I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream, I have a dream.

You finish the song and later you were trying to fall sleep when you hear something.

\--

After being brought back you decided to walk around the halls leaving Laura with your body, you were tying to come up with something on how to wake up but nothing came to your mind, so you just walked around seeing the other patients and saw a little boy in a room with you assume was her mother.

She was reding him a story from a book the kid was smiling even if he was in this place he looked happy by just a story, he remind you of Will how he always beg you to read one her story's but you always ended up reading him some of your philosophy books, he fell asleep after with those. Minutes later you start hearing a voice singing you recognized that voice you run back to your room and see Laura brushing your hair and you feel her tracing line on your hand, that's when you look at your hand and you start feeling the movements she's doing.

Suddenly your open your eyes and see the ceiling and that's when you hear someone gasp your name.

“Carm…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- I have a dream by ABBA


	7. You'll be Fine

  
“Oh my god Carm!” You went to stand beside her and saw her eyes open wide the monitor of her heart was beeping very fast and you try to calm her down “it's okay, it's me Carm” she look at you and you should see her eyes starting to get soft, “hey, I'm going to get someone okay” you went to go and search for a nurse when you felt a hand on your wrist “it's okay” you squeeze her hand and he let go of yours and went into the hall to search for a nurse.

After telling a nurse and Lafontaine that Carmilla woke up the three of you walked back to the room Carmilla's heart was beating a little bit faster than normal speed you went and stand by we side taking her hand trying to calm her down.

“Oh right, Carmilla I'm gonna move the bed up, so you can sit straight” Lafontaine explained and then proceed to make the bed go up a little bit then the nurse proceed to take off all the IV’s Carmilla had leaving only one that contained vitamins and also she left her connected with her heart rate monitor “try not to move to much, you been on a car accident and I think that your body might feel sore” Carmilla nodded.

“I'll bring you some water” the nurse say as she walked out of the room and moments later she came with a glass of water, she handed to Carmilla.

“Laura I have to ask you to wait outside, so we can run some test on Carmilla” Lafontaine told you and you look at Carmilla giving her a squeeze to her hand and then you left the room.

Once outside you called Mattie and after a couple minutes she responded.

“Hello”

“Mattie, it's Laura”

“Any news?”

“She's awake Mattie” you said with a big smile on your face.

“Is he okay?”

“They doing a couple test but she's fine”

“I would be there in the morning, right now I have to finish some work”

“Don't worry I'll be here all night with her”

“Thank you, Laura”

“It's okay, I'll see you tomorrow”

“Goodnight”

You hang up and went to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. When you got back you saw the nurse leaving Carmilla's room you walk to it and hear Lafontaine talking to her.

\--

After they make you the test Lafontaine stay while the nurse wet back on her rounds they told you how much have their heard about you from Laura for the past months, you try to hide your smile.

“Laura really cares about you, I hope you know that” they told you and you understand it you do care for her too she change your life in only two weeks of knowing her.

“I care about her too, she's the only person who is actually been a friend to me”. Someone knocked on the door.

“Come in” Lafontaine said, and Laura walked in the room you try to sit up a little but your body didn't let you, that's a sign for you to take it easy, instead you offer her a smile she smile you back and took a seat next to you, moments later Lafontaine leave you two.

“I call Mattie she said she would be here tomorrow morning” Laura told you and you notice her eye look tired apparently she hasn't been sleeping.

“I'm sorry” you said and she looks at you confused so you explain “I got you worry all this months, and when I got back is because I got in an accident. I'm sorry” you look at your hands and Laura is trying to get you to look at her by putting her hand on your cheek you look at her

“Hey, you don't have to say sorry it's okay, it was just an accident and you keep your promise” she gave you a kiss on your cheek “you didn't got killed” she giggles and you laugh.

Moments later both of you started talking about what you being doing for the past months, you let Laura do the talking since your throat it's still dry. Laura has been busy at work with her broadcast it has become a little more popular for the past two months, she had visited her father and she told him about Carmilla.

“You talk about me to your father?” You ask her.

\--

You don't know why you told Carmilla that you been talking about her with your father, it just came out now she's looking at you and you haven't responded her question.

“He wanted to know what I've been doing so I told him about my badass friend” you smile and she laugh “I hope that doesn't make you uncomfortable”

“It's fine, I like that you describe as a badass” she said with a smirk and giving you a wink.

You roll your eyes and smack her playfully on her arm “Like you didn't know already.” You continue talking until Carmilla told you to get some rest as well as her you agreed and walked to the a little sofa that was on the other side of the room.

The next morning you woke up with Mattie talking to her sister you told them you would be at the cafeteria for a cup of coffee to give them some privacy.

\--

“I'm glad that you are awake, you scare me. How are you feeling?” Mattie ask you

“My body is still a little sore, but the company make me feel better” you blame the drugs for making you say that.

“You say that for Laura?” You try to hide the blush in your cheeks “I see the way you look at her, you are much happy when she's by your side”

“Mattie, we know each other for only two weeks”

“And in those weeks I meet her for two days and I saw how calm you were around her, you had a genuine smile on you that I haven't seen in years”

You knew that, every times you were with Laura you didn't feel like another soldier who comes back and people feel pity or honored when they are around you, Laura never look at you like tha. With her you finally felt like a normal person, but the ‘what If…’ Was still on your mind, what if you weren't  good for Laura? What if Laura finally saw you how you really are and fell pity about you?

“Carmilla” Mattie's voice broke your thoughts “did you hear what I say?”

“Uh…”

“I'll take that as a no, I say I'll be back later in the afternoon with mother, okay?”

“Oh… Yeah sure” Mattie started to walk to the door when Carmilla stop her, “Mattie can you-“

“Yes, I would tell Laura to come back” she said with a smile.

“Thanks”

“Get better, kitty” and with that she walk out.

\--

You were trying to choose what cookies you wanted to bring to Carmilla when Mattie tap your shoulder telling you that she would be back in the afternoon with her mother and that Carmilla ask to see you.

“I'll be there in a minute” Mattie turn to leave but comes back.

“She love the ones with cream” she said pointing to a package of Oreos.

“Thanks” you said and Mattie left, you press the buttons and the package fell you grabbed and walk towards the room. When you enter the room you see Carmilla holding stuffed black kitty in her hands.

“Cute kitty” you said bringing Carmilla's attention to you she smiles at you and leave the stuffed animal beside her.

“Yeah, apparently Kirsch brought it to me with this note” she pointed to a folded piece of paper, you grabbed and you look at Carmilla asking if you could read it she nodded and you read it.

_Carm-sexy I hope this little kitty helps you get better_   
_I name it Joan, just like your favorite singer.  
Get better, Kirsch_

“Carm-sexy?” You ask her trying not to laugh.

“It's how he calls me but I told him million times no to, he let me call him beefcake so I guess is fine"

“He's a sweet guy”

“He is, have you meet him?”

“Yeah, I meet him the other day, he was with a tall woman with red hair, her name is Danny”

\--

It surprised you that Danny would visit you since she still has work to do back at the base, maybe you rubbed off on her and got worried about you, after all who would has guessed that an ambush would happen in the way to the town you were all supposed to evacuate, you still think about how nervous and anxious JP was and how you try to calm him down by talking about him, but then the truck flipped and you saw him with his face bloody. You shook your head to not worried Laura when she starts asking about why you have your eyes watering and you don't want to talk about that, not yet. You still have some demons inside of you but you don't want to scare Laura by telling her you feel that she might run away.

“You wanna see something, cupcake?” You ask her changing the subject.

“Sure” she responded and you turn the tv on.

Both of you stayed quiet while the tv played for two hours until Laura received a call from work and she had to leave you she promised to come back tonight you tell her that it was fine that she could rest.

“Carm, I'll be back tonight end of discussion”

“At least eat something that is not only cookies”

“I would” she pick up her stuffs “I'll see you later” she waved you good bye and she was out the door, you sigh and turn the tv off now what are you gonna do to pass the time? You look to the right and saw a couple of books you grab the one that you don't know about, you have a smirk on your face when you see the title, _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer’s Stone_ , you open it and start reading, why not give it a shot.

\--

When you leave the office you make your way to your Mother house to finally let her know that Carmilla was awake, you could have told her sooner but you were busy she would understand, work comes first for her after all. Your driver stop at the front of the house and he went and open the door for you and you walked the familiar path.

“I can't believe my diamond girl is awake” your mother said once you told her the good news.

“When you're ready we can go and visit her” she went upstairs to get change into something more appropriate since what she was wearing was to formal for a hospital, at least that what's she said.

Minutes later you were walking to Carmilla's room you open the door and found her asleep two books on top of her, one closed and the other on her chest open, you put them away and move her a little to wake her up you try that three times until you have to call her name.

“Mattie?” She said once she has waking up.

“I can't believe you still wants to sleep” you said to her she only laughs, it's good to her laugh again, you thought.

“Mother” she said turning to your mother who was still on the door, she walk in and took Carmilla's head in between her hands.

“You really are here” she said trying not to cry but her eyes were really watering, seconds later she'd let go of Carmilla, fear her through and brushed way the tears. “How are you feeling, darling?” She asked and just you and Carmilla shared a look and the only time you two has seen your mother cry was when your father died, and when Will died she was really quiet.

“I'm feeling better, the doctor has just check on me an hour ago” Carmilla said, and you mother smile.

The three of you spend two hours with Carmilla since the doctor told you that she needed to take her medicine so you and mother left telling Carmilla you would be back the next day.

\--

After Mattie and your Mother left you went back to sleep, but it was difficult since you still heard the screams and the shooting and saw how Kirsch and Danny try to carry you to a safe place but the explosions keep coming after you wake up, maybe watching television would be good.

\--

After you leave work you look at your watch, only six thirty you have still a little bit of time to have a quick shower before heading back to visit Carmilla, you went to yo rate and drive to your apartment and shower and dressed in something a little more comfortable, sweatpants and a black shirt, before you went to the hospital you pass by Carmilla's apartment to pick the second book of the Harry Potter series you know that she would have read the first one.

When you enter Carmilla's room you expected to see Mattie but she wasn't there, she must have left, you saw Carmilla reading her book.

“Hey”

“Hey, glad you change into more comfy clothes” she said leaving the book to her right.

“Well jeans are not very comfy while trying to sleep in an armchair” you say and leave your stuff on the chair “I brought you this, since I can tell you read the first one already” you give her the book and point to the other book who was by Carmilla's pillow, you see her trying to hide the little smile on he face. She's beautiful when she blush, you thought.

“Karnstein?” A voice behind you said, you turn to see from who was the voice.

“Lawrence?” Carmilla said

“I'm so glad you are awake” Danny walked inside “hello Laura, nice to see you again” she extent it her hand towards you, you took it.

“Nice to see you again”

“Lawrence, what are you doing here I thought you were back?” Carmilla said sitting up, her body not be sore anymore, you thought.

“Well first I was worried about you and second I got news for you, I need to tell you that you are off service”

“Off service? What? Why? I didn't agree to that” Carmilla said while trying to get up from the bed you put your hand on her arm.

“Carm, you need to lay down”

“Carmilla this is not negotiable, you been through a lot and I won't let you been in service anymore”

“So what? Just because I had a few accidents I'm off? That's bullshit!”

“Carmilla please, lay down and calm down” you said to her pleading she looks at you and you could see her calming down. “Carm, I know that this is not the best news you heard, but you need to think about getting better” you told her and she just crossed her arms.

“I'll be making sure all your stuff be send back to your apartment” Danny said and left the room.

The both of you stayed in silence you give Carmilla time to calm down before asking her why it was such a big deal leaving the military you thought that it would be a good thing to finally have a life that it doesn't involve dead all around you, but maybe for Carmilla been in the military was something she felt more comfortable, more familiar.

It took thirty minutes for Carmilla to break the silence.

\--

“I'm sorry, for acting like that” you said to Laura

“It's fine, I just don't understand why you acted like that for not going back, isn't that something good? You finally can be here in home”

“Laura I don't feel like I have a home anymore!” you tell her and you look at your hands fidgeting with the sheets “when I join the military was because I didn't know what do once my father died so I joined, years passed and I was actually considering leaving when I meet my ex I was actually thinking on marry her but she told me she didn't want to get marry and I accepted so I went back to my last year we barely spoke I was busy and she was busy so I decided to surprise her but she broke up with me two weeks later” Laura took your hands in hers giving them a light squeeze “after that I go back to base and I stayed there for two years and when they sent me on my two weeks break it found out she got marry a month later after I left, since then I knew that I didn't have a anyone to come back to, I don't have anyone here to come back to anymore”

“You have me” Laura said you look at her in her eyes and you see hope something that you don’t jab anymore but Laura makes you think different.

“Yeah, I have you”

"And if we have each other we'll be fine” Laura said giving you a smile that you couldn't help but smile back. Yes you'll be fine with her by your side.

Hours later she fell asleep in the arm chair while you were reading the book she brought you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter would you like a time jump or would you like these two going on dates and maybe Carmilla knowing Laura's dad. let me know on the comments or in my tumblr heyitsjazmin8.tumblr.com


	8. Adjusting & Knowing

 

  
You found the heartbeat of Carmilla so calming for some reason, even if it came from the monitor. It was eight in the morning and Carmilla was still sleep and you were on your phone checking your emails you had some from work, apparently Betty want you to do a broadcast about whatever up want which is good, the last ones where about what was going on with some celebrities and that kind of stuff bore you, you respond the email accepting and that you would have a new article to talk about. Moments later you hear Carmilla gasped and kicking the sheets of the bed, you run towards her placing your hands on her shoulders and then her face.

“Carm! Hey, look at me”

\--

_"Listen up this would be easy if we do it right” Mel said to everyone “we get in and make no sound until we are at the exact place, everyone got it?” Everyone nodded “all right then let's go”_

_Carmilla had been enlisted for four months now and they were now on their way to a mission when the tire of the truck failed, a piece of glass was stuck in it and the tire flatted, so they stop to replace it in the meantime everyone got out to stretch and inspect the zone. Carmilla, Kirsch and Theo walked together while the rest took separate locations._

_Minutes later Carmilla saw movement on, what looked like an abandon building, she stare for a moment until she saw a man looking through the window and then hide again she walked towards Kirsch._

_“You see him, on the second deck?”_

_Kirsch look towards the building window and saw the man looking through the window and hide back, they both look at each other and Kirsch nodded. Carmilla walked towards Mel who was discussing with the man repairing the tire._

_“I got movement, second deck”_

_Before the two of them would said anything else an explosion broke through and fire was surrounding them, Carmilla and Kirsch took cover beside the truck, seconds passed and bullets started to fly and the team started to take cover and fire back, Carmilla and Kirsch move to hide on an alley, Theo was there shooting back. They were firing and covering themselves for what felt for hours, but it was just forty minutes that's when Carmilla heard a scream next to her, it was Kirsch, he got shot on the leg it was blessing badly. She kneel next to him while Theo still continue to shoot back. She put pressure one he wound but them she got shot._

Suddenly you woke up in the hospital you feel your heart racing and your body cold, then you feel hands on your face you try and focus on the person in front of you who keep calling your name but you keep hearing the gunfire and seeing the fire around.

“Carm! Hey, look at me”

\--

You heard the heart monitor beeping very fast you keep trying to get Carmilla to calm down but she couldn't heard you, that's when you decide to call a nurse, later she came and gave Carmilla something to calm her down seconds later she was staring to fall sleep, her heart beating at a normal pace now.

“Is she going to be okay?” You asked while the nurse check the monitors.

“She'll be fine, but just to be sure I'll call the doctor” she said and she left in search of Lafontaine while you took Carmilla's hand and watching her calm down, later Lafontaine came and check on her. Minutes later they asked you to join them to the hall to talk.

“I think she had a nightmare or flashback, she'll be fine when she wakes up, but try an see of you can talk to her about it, maybe that could help her if it was a flashback”

“Sure, how long do you think she be asleep for?”

“Probably for twenty minutes or so, if she wakes up in panic again call me or a nurse, all right?”

You nodded and they left, you went back to the room and wait for Carmilla to wake up.

\--

You woke up feeling dizzy and confused you look around and saw Laura looking at her phone.

“Hey, cupcake” you said your voice a little raspy.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” She said, she looked worried, that's when little snippets of what had happen flashes through your eyes, it really happen you had a little episode and then you woke up in panic and then went back to sleep.

“Carm? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sleep still”

“Must be for the thing they gave you after you woke up. Do you wanna talk about it? It's okay if you don't want to it's just I thought that maybe you would want-“

“Breath, cupcake” you laugh

“Right” Laura laugh and took a deep breath “so do you want to?”

You nodded and start telling her about what had happen.

"The only thing different was that neither, I or Kirsch were shot, so I don't know why I dream that part, everything else did happen”

“Maybe Lafontaine could know something, let me call them” Laura got out of the room and seconds later she came back with Lafontaine grabbed by their arm, you told them what you told Laura.

"It could mean that your brain combine a memory and make it a possible event”. You and Laura looked at each other then at Lafontaine confuse. “It means, you had a flashback but your brain made it a nightmare. It's really rare when that happen, even to other people they have a memory and then turn to a what could happen if something change in the same memory”

“So, my brain decided to change some memory of mine?”

“Yes, like I said very rare that can happen”

“Thanks, Laf. Sorry about drag you here but it was important”

"It's okay, I have to go now, but I'll be back later and see how you doing” they left and Laura sat down on your bed.

“I was worried about you, you looked so scare”

“Hey, I'm fine okay? No need to worry just because of a dream”

“But it wasn't just a dream” she said under her breath.

“It won't happen again, so stop worrying” you smile at her

“Fine. Are you hungry? I can get you some cookies from the machine”

“That's sound good”

“I'll be right back”

  
Two weeks later

  
Carmilla is release from the hospital and you and Mattie were on her apartment helping her with her army stuff, mostly you Mattie was talking on the phone with someone about Carmilla's groceries.

\--

When you got out of the hospital Mattie drive you and Laura to your apartment and now the two of them, mostly Laura were helping you with your stuffs, Mattie was on the kitchen her phone ordering groceries, you were sat in your couch watching Laura cleaning you bookshelf while she collocates the books she got you.

Danny had already sent you your stuff from the army and you were getting out some of your old books and hand them to Laura after she finished organizing your books you give her your clothes so she could place it on your room while she did that you got out your uniform and lay it out next to you.

“Your groceries should be here in twenty minutes, sis” Mattie said coming from the kitchen “I hope you don't mind I order you champagne to celebrate this weekend”

“Celebrate?” You asked looking at her, he sat next to you.

“You coming home, your retirement”

“Mattie, I really not in the mood to celebrate”

“If you think I won't celebrate my little sister been back and alive, your wrong”

You signed, you should do it for her after all you did miss her a lot. “Fine I’ll do it, but don't tell mother I just want you and Laura, okay?”

“Deal, but you know mother would do something too right?” You nodded and Mattie saw her watch “well I have to go I have meeting in fifteen minutes so I should get going” she kissed your cheek “I'll see you this weekend” she wave Laura goodbye and left.

\--

You were in Carmilla's room organizing the clothes she gave you, even when she told you to just leave them in her bed, but you wanted to help her so you put the clothes in her closet the kinky thing miss was Carmilla’s uniform so you walked back to the living room to get it but stop when you heard Carmilla and Mattie talk about celebrating Carmilla's return you heard Carmilla not wanting her mother to know and it would only be the three of you, Mattie agreed and he left.

“Bye, Mattie” you say as she waved goodbye to you, you walked towards Carmilla. “So, a party?”

“Do you want to come?”

“Sure, is it okay if I invite Laf and Perry? Perry could bring cookies or even a cake” you said and Carmilla smile.

“I can not say no to those cookies”

“All right then I'll text them later. I just have to take our uniform to your closet”

“Cupcake I told you to leave them in my bed”

“I know but I wanted to help you” she smiles at you and you take her uniform to her closet, you heard your phone rang, it's Betty your sigh and answer.

“Hi Betty”

Laura did you read the email I sent you?

“Yes, I did”

Good, do you have something in mind o talk about it on the broadcast?

You haven't even think about it since you read the email, you sat on Carmilla’s bed and try to come for an excuse.

“Not yet I'm still working on it, but I-“

Laura I need that for Monday, you better have something by then

“Monday that's like in two days, I don't think I'll have something”

I know you can think of something you’re my best journalism

“All right, I guess I-“

Great see you Monday then

“Yeah see you Monday”

You hang up and lay down on Carmilla's bed for a moment while you try to come up with an idea, after a couple of minutes of nothing you finished with her closet and walk back onto the living room but you saw Carmilla on the kitchen putting away her groceries, you sat on one of the chairs in the dining table and watch her prepare coffee she hasn't see you so you just watch her and you feel how domestic this scene feels, you smile thinking if it would be like this some day just the two of you.

Carmilla reached for a couple of mugs and after that a glass broke an Carmilla just froze in place.

\--

You heard the doorbell the delivery guy was there with your groceries you thank him and took the bags onto the kitchen and start placing everything in place, you grab at how much vegetable Mattie order you, you make a mental note to buy more sweets. You place it the champagne bottle on the fridge and when you got out the coffee you decided to prepare some for you and Laura, you reached for the mugs and then a glass broke.

_“Everyone go, go!” The door went down and the team went separate around the room looking for the enemy._

_“First floor clear”_

_“Second and third, clear”_

_“Karnstein, how's the forth?”_

_You were still looking around._

_“Karnstein! Status”_

_You broke down a couple windows and doors, later you found a kid about twelve years old, he was holding what looked like an explosive._

_“I have a kid here, twelve years or so, he's holding what look like a c-4”_

_“Brown, Jones. Forth floor now” Mel said_

_“Hey, kiddo. You might wanna drop that very carefully, what'd you think?” You told the kid but he didn’t move, later you heard footsteps coming “over here!” You said as Brown and Jones got closer. You turn to the kid he hadn't move he was just looking at you._

_“What's going on?” Jones asked, you pouted to the kid._

_Suddenly the kid dropped the explosive and a beeping started to sound the three of you started to run, you stopped and look over to the kid and told him to come with you he shook her head no, so you try and grab his hand but he didn't move, the countdown announced twenty seconds._

_“Fuck!” You said and run to the closest exit “Mel the kid activate a bomb, everyone need to et out, now!” You told her while you were almost out, seconds later you made it out the building, you jump out of a second floor window you saw your team and the building explode it. You look back and it was just dust, feeling guilty for no saving the kid._

“Carm! Hey listen to my voice”

You heard a sweet voice calling you, Laura, you thought, that's when you see her kneel on front of you, you shake your head and blink a couple times.

“Are you okay?” She asked you, you nodded. “Want to talk about it?” You shook your head no “all right, when you ready I'll be right here okay?” You nod “I'm going to clean the broken glass”

She left and you were alone on the living room staring at nothing just remembering that little kid face, your were watering then you feel someone sitting next to you was Laura she brought you your coffee, you hold the mug in your hands and stare at the black liquid you feel an arm around your shoulder that's when you herd Laura sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
Blue birds fly and the dreams  
That you dreamed of dreams  
Really do come true

You smile at the choice of song she's singing, but you start calming down and the memory of those years disappear, you close your eyes and listen to Laura sing to you.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's were you'll find me.

You look at her “thank you, Laura” she smiles and you two just cuddle with each other while Laura finish singing.

A week later

The day of your welcome party was here and you were feeling nervous about two things, first was about Laura, you decided finally and formally invited her on a date and the second thing you were nervous about was about you having a flashback at the party, you been having them for the past days they weren't really intense but you do have nightmares about what you did the first year you enlisted.

A couple days before the party Mattie came to talk to you and told you that Mother make herself invited you weren't so happy about that but your Mother promise to not invite the people from her social club, at that you were relived.

“You look tired, have you been sleeping well?” She asked while she noticed the dark marks under your eyes.

“I'm fine” you told her but Mattie knew you lying.

“Carmilla” she said giving you a look, you sighed she knows you better than yourself.

“I been having nightmares about my first years in the army and the day I got out of the hospital I had a little flashback, luckily Laura was here and she helped me”

“Carmilla, I think you should go to therapy”

“Mattie, I don't want to be mediated”

“I know a therapist, her name’s Jackie she can help you, she owns me a favor”

“I don't know”

“Just give it a try, okay?” She squeeze your hand

“Fine, but if she told me to take pill I'll never go to therapy”

“She won't. Here” she gave you the therapist card and force you to make the appointment for next week, and you did.

And now you were at Target buying some chips, beer and a bottle of whiskey and everything that you needed for the party.

\--

You were at your office waiting for the response Betty has for your new idea to talk on the broadcast, it was about traumas and how to help the people to talk about it, you got the idea from Carmilla, she had called you one night at two in the morning telling you what ha she saw the day he got out of the hospital.

“I just wish I could have help him, he was just a kid and I… I just leave him” she started to cry.

“Carm. Listen to me, you did everything you could do, don't torture yourself like this” you heard her sniff and taking deep breaths. “Why you didn't told me earlier?”

“I wasn't sure how would you react, and I was really enjoying you singing to me” you couldn't see but you knew she had that devilish smirk on her face.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it” you yawn

“I'm sorry to keep you awake”

“It's okay, I keep thinking about what should I do for the next broadcast”

“How about me?”

“You?”

“No me, but I mean people with traumas or PTSD, some people think that only soldiers have it but they're others who also have some kind of trauma and don't talk about it”

“That's sound like a good idea”

"I could give you some numbers of soldiers who have trauma other than the military, what'd you think?”

“That would be great, thanks Carm”

And now you were pacing around your office waiting for Betty's response, after a while you sat down on your chair and droll through Tumblr.

“This is amazing, we start on Monday” Betty said standing at your door with your article in hand “good job, Hollis”

“Thanks, Betty”

“Better have your interviews by then”

“I will” he left and you started preparing the questions for the interview and contacting the people Carmilla gave you the numbers of. Hours later you receive a text from Lafontaine.

_Laf: Frosh me and Perr are outside waiting, you ready?_

“Oh, crap!” You said and immediately text them back, you turn the laptop off and grabbed your stuff and went outside, you saw the car of Lafontaine and got in.

  
\--

You were picking up your clothes off the living room and throwing them in your room, when you heard a knock on your door, you hoped it would be Laura but it was your mother.

“Darling, I'm so glad your okay”

“Hello, mother”

“You know a call would had be good”

“I was busy, you know trying to adjust to the civilian life”

“Oh, it's fine the important thing is that you are here, safe” she hug you and for the first time you didn't feel tense, you hug her back. The moment passed when Mattie arrived with a wine bottle after that she and your mother started talking on the living room while you finished cleaning and started preparing everything for your welcome home party, you ordered pizza for later, then you make yourself a drink and went back to the living room, Mattie was talking about her job, moments later your mother turn to you.

“What about you, darling. What are you going to do now?” You mother asked you, you saw this question coming the answer would not like her so you take a sip of your drink and before you could speak Mattie interrupt you.

“Actually mother, Carmilla is staring therapy next week” your mother look at Mattie and then at you.

“Uh, yeah that's right”

“That's good darling. I'm so happy that you seeking help”

You raised your eyebrows and took a sip of your drink and they change the conversation.

Moments later Laura and her friends arrived and you introduce Laura to your mother while Lafontaine and Perry talked to your sister.

“Mother, this is Laura. Laura this is my mother, Lilita Morgan”

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morgan” Laura said extending her hand, you heard Mattie calling you so you left them to talk.

\--

You were nervous that Carmilla had left you with her mother, she looked really intimidating, she was wearing a suit with her hair up in a bun.

“Please call me Lilita. I'm so glad I finally get to meet the girl that had helped my daughter”

"Oh. Well I'm just happy I could help her, she's amazing” you look at Carmilla talking to Mattie, Laf and Perry.

“You know, she looks much happier than she did before, so whatever your doing keep doing it” she told you.

“I will”

You two started talking about where you work and what your working on, she told you if you were interest and make an article about an event she's doing next month you told her you'll be happy to do it, after that Mattie came by to talk to you and both started telling you stories about when Carmilla was little.

Moments later it was time to cut the cake and open the champagne, you excuse yourself and make your way to stand next to Carmilla while she cut the cake and gave everyone a piece after that Mattie got out the champagne, Carmilla grabbed your hand and you squeeze her hand while the sound passed, you look at her she had her eyes closed. “I'm here, everything is fine” you whisper in her ear, she smiles at that.

Hours later Carmilla and you were at the kitchen cleaning up while everyone was leaving, once you two finished you walked to the living room and Carmilla asked you.

“Would you maybe want to go on a date?” She clearly was a little bit nervous you smile at how cute she looked.

“I would love to” you said while you pick up your stuff from the couch and walked to the door, Carmilla open the door for you.

“Okay, then I think I'll text you later” you kiss her cheek.

“I can wait” and you were out the door.

\--

One week later

  
You were outside of Laura's apartment with a rose on your hand waiting for her to open the door after a few seconds Laura open the door, you give her the rose then went into your car, you open the door for her and then walked to your side and drive to the restaurant Mattie recommend it to you.

You had called Mattie and asked her to recommend you a good restaurant since you haven't been able to get to know the city since you weren't really here, after a lot of teasing about your date with Laura she finally told you about a restaurant that it wasn't so fancy but it had really good service and great food, after that you went to your mother house to pick up your car since for the last years you left it there, of course your mother also told you she was happy that you were on a date with Laura and before she could say anything else you left.

For the fifty minutes ride you asked Laura how was the broadcast and she told you how happy she was and it actually has a lot of feedback for other people, you smile at how proud she sounded. Moments later you two arrive at the restaurant, you park and went to open Laura's door.

“You look really nice tonight, Laura” you told her while she got out of the car. She was wearing jeans, a loose navy blue sweater and black Chelsea boots.

“Thank you. You look really nice too, Carm” you gotta thank Mattie for giving you a little help, you were wearing black pants, dark red button up shirt, and your favorite black boots.

Both of you walked to the restaurant you told your name for the reservation and they walked you to your table, moments later the waiter ask you for drinks you two order just water he gave you a moment to see the menu and left. Minutes later the waiter came back to take your orders, both of you order and he left after that Laura continue to talk about the broadcast and then change the subject by talking about her father coming over.

“I haven't seen him in months, would you like to meet him?”

\--

Did you actually asked her to meet your father? It's to late to go back now so you try to explain the best you can.

“I mean I already talk to him about you I'm sure if I tell him if he wants to meet you he would be happy since he say to me how brave you were for enlist yourself”

“Cupcake I would like to meet your father, just text me when he's coming”

“Sure”

Well that went good, you though to yourself after that the dinner went quiet but no an uncomfortable silence it was a silence that felt familiar. Hours later Carmilla took you back to your apartment you told her that it was a nice dinner she hoped that you two should do it again sometime soon.

“That would be nice”

Two weeks you guys have been dating for the second date you ask her, you take her to a ride in bikes to the a picnic in the park, on your third date was almost not a date since you got stuck in work but Carmilla had texted you and se said she would wait for you until you get out, you finished at eleven thirty you texted Carmilla and she told you she would be outside.

After Betty had finally let you out you went back to your office and grabbed your stuff, and went outside and wait for Carmilla when you got out of he building you smile when you saw the black challenger parked with a really pretty girl standing to the side.

“Hey, cupcake”

“So where are you taking me?”

“That is a surprise” she open the door of the car.

She took you to a 24 hour dinner, both of you ordered pancakes and hot chocolate, you started to talk about work and Carmilla talk about planning to start writing, you told her you were happy she's finally doing what she wants. When you both finished Carmilla order cookies to go and then she take you to your apartment, you invited her in and you two sat on your couch and watch a movie, halfway to the movie you turn to see Carmilla she was focused on the movie so you decided to do it now. For the past couple of days you been wanting to kiss her and now you were leaning over to her putting your hand on her cheek and make her see you and you kiss her, seconds later she kiss you back. You two forgot the movie and focused on each other lips.

 


	9. Ups & Downs

 

 

  
You were a little bump out that Laura had to get out of work late, but you got the idea to take her to dinner or breakfast since the two of you ordered pancakes after you planned to have a movie night, you were so invested in the movie that the only thing that broke your focus was Laura's lips on yours.

The kiss got heated quickly, you two broke apart to breath and Laura asked you if you wanted to go to her bedroom you nodded and continue to kiss her while you two got up the couch, the movie still playing in the background, you lifted Laura and both if you went to the bedroom, you lay Laura on the bed you on top of her kissing her neck and biting her ear that's when you hear Laura let a small moan, you smirk and make your way to her lips, you feel Laura's hands unbutton your pants you started doing the same with hers later both of your shirts went to the floor, while taking your shirt off you see that Laura was staring at your scars, you tense when she started to touch them.

“You're beautiful” she said just so the two of you could hear, you smile and start kissing her it wasn't heated it was a caring kiss, while you were kissing you feel Laura's hands on your back trying to get your bra off, you did the same to her a little faster. Once topless Laura turned the both of you and push into the mattress, with her thigh pressed between your legs, Laura's hand slid down your torso slowly getting rid off your underwear while she did the same with hers and settled back down between your legs.

She placed kisses along your hips, making a trail up your stomach, slowly she began to grind her hips against your center, you scratch her back while your head fall back on the pillow and let out a moan. You feel her fingers running down your stomach and she started to slowly run up and down your center, her thumb traced your clit as her fingers lightly teased your entrance.

“Laura, please” you begged, you were getting a little desperate you heard Laura giggled, she kissed you as she bite down your bottom lip, she slid her fingers inside you, the loud moan you let out caused Laura to bite your shoulder while she pumped her fingers in and out with ease, curling her fingers just right for you to gasp, she lean down to kiss your lips before resting her forehead against you. Laura repeatedly curled her fingers against your sensitive spot she found, you were on the edge gasping against Laura lips, a final curl of her fingers you closed your eyes and you felt the rush flood through your entire body, then you felt soft lips angriest yours brought in you back to earth, you open your eyes and pulled on Laura and switch positions.

~

Carmilla planted kisses down your body, your eyes watched every move she made, Carmilla position herself between your legs she run her tongue up your wet folds. A sharp moan left your mouth as you flung your head back, she gripped her fingers on to your hips as she circled your clit with her tongue.

“Fuck, Carm”

When her fingers started to pump in and out you could feel yourself getting close, but your head flung back when Carmilla suck on your clit, you cried out in shock and approval, it didn't take you long for you to unravel completely beneath Carmilla, she kissed you slowly. Moments later you two cuddle down on the bed breathing heavily, Carmilla run her fingers onto your hair as you rested your head against her chest and within seconds you both fall sleep.

\--

The next morning you woke up and snuggled closer to Laura and lightly kissed her neck, she hummed in response.

“I'm sorry, did I wake you up?” You asked.

“No” Laura silently answered, even though she had clearly woke up. Laura turned around to look at you, she smiled. “Good morning”

“Morning, cupcake” you smiled, Laura cuddled closer while you brushed a stray of hair away from her face.

Both of you lay there for half an hour just enjoying each other and the peaceful morning, suddenly your stomach started growling ruining the moment, Laura laughed loudly at it she look at you. “Wanna get some breakfast?” You smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Both of you got dressed and went to the kitchen, Laura started to prepare hot cocoa while you prepare pancakes with the mix you found in the cabinets, while cooking you couldn't help but stare at her while she was looking at you when she though you didn't notice. When everything was settle you two started eating and talking, the morning and noon went on like that, the two of you telling each other funny stories and laughing.

\--

When Carmilla woke you up by kissing your neck you didn't felt weird or awkward about what happened last night, you felt like it happened before, the two of you waking up in each other arms preparing breakfast together it really felt like something you want to continue doing. While you two were eating breakfast you were telling her about last night at work tuns out Betty wanted to have a last minute meeting with everyone, she wanted to tell everyone to search and get a little more involve with the broadcast since you were doing it by ourself with the help of JP a few had raised their hands and gave some ideas, after that she notice how late it was and told the ones who had raise their hands to have something in the next week.

 

Unfortunately Carmilla had to go to her apartment and change before going to therapy, you were so happy she's going to therapy, she's only had two sessions and she seems better. Before she left she told if you wanted to go to her apartment later you told her you'll be there, she grabbed her stuff and before heading out she give a gentle kiss on the lips and head out.

Since it was your day off you passed the time by doing your laundry and talking to your dad on the phone, while you were cleaning you noticed that your laptop wasn't I. Your apartment you had left it on the office and after finished with your laundry you head it to your office and get your laptop.

When you arrive at work Betty saw you and notice something was different with you.

“What'd you mean different?” You told her while entering your office.

“Who do you sleep with?” She told you while she lean on the door frame.

“What?!”

“I know when people got laid it's a talent. So tell me who was it. Was it that girl that looked like a supermodel”

“I'm not going to tell you” the little smile betrayed you.

“So it is her, is she your girlfriend? How long have you two been dating?”

That caught you by surprise because, were you and Carmilla girlfriends? You know each for two weeks and when she came back, and got out of the coma, you two started dating and know each other a little more and after last night you were now curios if Carmilla wanted to be in a relationship. You try to ignore the questions and change the subject.

“Had anyone got anything for the broadcast?”

“Hollis, don't change the subject”

You signed and sat on your chair “we only been like on four dates and we slept together last night, but I don't know if I would say were girlfriends”

“What happen this morning?” She said while she sat on the other chair in front of your desk

“What'd you mean?”

“Did she sleep over or she left right after?”

“We wake up together and have breakfast together”

She smiles at you and lean over taking your hand “I think you should definitely talk to her”

\--

The whole ride to your apartment you had a smile on your face you couldn't stop thinking about last night, you were a little scared about having a flashback and hurt Laura or even having a nightmare, but you didn't you woke up feeling happy which you haven't felt in a long time, when you got to your apartment you shower and change for your session, when you got to the therapist office she was on her chair with headphones on while looking at her laptop, you laugh and wave at her she took the headphones off and place them on her desk.

When Mattie had told you the first time she had introduce to your therapist you were hoping that it would be someone experienced and having at least thirty years old, by your surprise Jackie, your therapist is 22 years old and have been a therapist for only two years now, Mattie told you to not to worry and Jackie told you to just try it if you didn't feel good about it she would recommend you another therapist, after your first session you decided that she wouldn't be so bad.

“Hello, Carmilla”

“Hey, Jackie”

"You look different today”

“I feel different” you told her as you take a sit on the couch.

You been having four sessions now and you been feeling better in each one, the first session Jackie had told you how different her sessions were compare to other therapist she told you that Mattie and her had talked about how you don't want to be under any kind of pills and she understood that. The second session she made you talk about yourself, which was difficult since you had always keep to yourself but she told you that it would be for the best, you couldn't told her all since some memories were still very difficult for you to talk about. In the third session she made you talk about you being retire and you talk about how you had meet Laura and how she was the only friend you had made since up got back. And now this is our forth one and you didn't quiet now what was going to happen.

“Does it have to be with Laura?” She asked while she grabbed her notebook. You nodded a small smile forming on your lips. “How are you two doing?”

“We have been on a couple of dates for the past weeks”

“Have you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?”

“Not yet” you bite your bottom lip.

“You should, you look so happy when we talk about her”

You smile at that and then vanished you look at her “I'm scare”

“Scare? Of what?”

“That I'm going to have like a flashback or a nightmare and I ended up hurting her, or what if she gets annoyed or tired of dealing with someone like me?”

“Carmilla, for what have you told me about her our last session she sounds like a wonderful person who would not do that”

“But what if I have a flashback and somehow I hurt her?”

“When was the last time you had a flashback or a nightmare?”

“A week or so, I guess”

“How long have you seeing Laura?”

“A couple weeks”

“For what I see, Laura keeps you happy and you don't focus on the army which is good, so I think you should keep her around”

“And when I'm not with her?”

"Have a hobby, you told me you like writing, right?” You nod “why don't you write keep your mind busy”

You smile at that and start thinking about it.

  
\--

The next days you and Laura were in each other's apartments having movie nights, that soon turned into the two of you ignoring the movie and focusing in each other. When Laura had a day off she stayed at your place and you woke up in the morning and made her breakfast, when you didn't feel like been alone in your apartment you stayed at her place, that happen quiet often, she kissed you goodbye while you still trying to stay awake on her bed to see her go when she left you borrow some of her clothes, grabbed your laptop and take advantage of the silence of the apartment and start typing.

Hours later you got hungry and decided to grab some lunch and while you finish shower you decide to surprise Laura and have lunch with her.  
  
\--

You and JP were reviewing all the news that Betty handed you for the broadcast, some of them were interesting while the others doesn’t even make sense.

“Thank you again for helping me, JP”

“No problem, it's part of my job after all” you both laugh, after fifteen minutes you let JP have a break while you organize the papers that are going on the broadcast and which ones don't, minutes later your phone started to ring.

“Hi, dad!”

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you?”

“I'm good, dad. A little tired right now, but I'm good”

“Are you sleeping well?”

You sighed and close your eyes, “yes, dad I'm sleeping well, it's just I barely sleep last night” you bite your bottom lip thinking about what happened with you and Carmilla on your living room while you two were watching Mean Girls, Carmilla found your neck more interesting and started kissing it and you forgot the movie, and you were a little late for work because she didn't want you to go, she look so cute while she's sleepy, you thought while se was trying to get you back to bed and cuddle with her.

“Abigail and I are going to arrive around six” the voice of your father brought you back from your thoughts “Laura did you listen to me?”

“Uh, sorry dad, what did you say?”

“I said that me and Abigail are coming to visit you tomorrow”

“That's great dad”

“Are you going to be off work by then?”

“I would try and leave before, so I can prepare dinner”

“All right then, I'll call you when we arrive. Love you”

“Love you to, dad. Bye”

You hang up a smile on your face that only grew wider when you received a text from Carmilla saying that she's coming over to your office to have lunch with you, you started to organize the mess off your desk and moments later you heard a knock on your door.

“Come in!” You said while you put a folder on the shelf behind your desk.

“Hey, creampuff”

Your turn around smiling knowing that voice, “hi, Carm”

The two of you started eating and talking about what's been going on, Carmilla told you she had started to write and she's thinking of writing a book. And you told her that your dad is coming and that your planning of having dinner with him, after that you both finished eating and Carmilla leave you and told you she would gave you a ride to your apartment when you finish work.

\--

You went to a near by park until Laura was off work and all that time you were thinking about what your therapist told you, ask her to be your girlfriend while you were sat at a bench you saw a restaurant near by and got an idea to take Laura there and ask her, it would be cliché but you think your ready you just hope Laura would accept you.

An hour later you two were ordering Laura told you about her dad and his girlfriend about how they met and after that your food came, moments later you started to talk.

“Laura, I need to ask you something”

“Sure, what's up?”

You took her hand in yours, “would you be… I… Do you…”

“Carm, would you be my girlfriend?” Laura giggled

“Yes, I was going to ask you the same”

“I know, but you looked nervous” she told you squeezing your hand

“I am nervous and scared”

“Why?”

“I'm nervous because this is the first time in years since I have been in a relationship and I'm scare of you leaving me or that I'll hurt you”

“I'm also nervous, but Carm I would not leave you after everything I'm not going anywhere”

“And what if I hurt you when I have a flashback?” You could feel your eyes watering

“I know that you wouldn't hurt me, but when you have a flashback I'll be there with you” she wipe a tear away from your face.

You smile and both of you lean over and kiss, moments later the waiter came over asking if everything was good you nodded and he left. Minutes later you took Laura to her apartment she invited you to come in you didn't hesitate and got out of the car, for the look Laura had the whole way to her apartment you knew she had something in mind, when you got to her apartment she started opening the door, but it was a little difficult while you kissed her neck.

“Carm, I need to open the door”

You groan at that and take a step back once the door was open you two got in, you closed it and start kissing Laura while you guided her to the bedroom, needless to say you two got busy.

The next morning you woke up alone a note place d on the pillow next to you grabbed your attention.

_Carm, you looked so peaceful I didn't wanted to wake you up. Don't forget arrive at 6 would you maybe clean the mess of last night, please. Laura xx_

You smile at the note and grab your phone and saw that it was already noon you had plenty of time to clean the apartment and make yourself presentable after all you go into meet Laura's father and you wanted to I've him a good impression, you stretch out and got out of bed and went to shower.

\--

You were trying to finished everything so you could be at the apartment before your dad arrived, but your were alone since JP called sick so now you were stuck with the editing of the articles, moments later you feel your phone buzzed, it was a message from Carmilla.

_Carm <3: what kind of food does your dad like?_

_Cupcake <3: he likes steak, why?_

_Carm <3: I'm planning of making dinner._

_Cupcake <3: that's sweet of you, don't forget the dessert ;)_

_Carm <3: I would not ;)_

You were able to get off work forty five minutes early you texted Carmilla that you were on your way, five minutes later you a call from your dad telling you that they would be a little late, you told them it was fine and then hang up. Twenty minutes later you arrived to your apartment and you were welcomed with a delicious smell and a beautiful girl that was standing in your kitchen, you walk over leaving your stuff on the icing room and hug her from behind giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“Smells really good, Carm”

“Dinner would be ready in thirty minutes. I brought wine, do you want some?” You nodded and she poured two glasses and handed you one. “At what time would they be here?”

“He call me and told me they would be a little late” you look at her and she looked beautiful in her black jeans and her white button up shirt and black tie, besides looking beautiful she looked a little nervous.

“Carm, why are you nervous? Her already thinks you’re a badass” you giggled and put your glass down to give her a kiss on her lips and she put her arms around your waist.

“I am, but still is your father an for what you told me about him, I should be a little nervous”

“He's going to love you, just like I love you” it felt your mouth before you could even think.

“You love me?” She looked at you her eyes looking hopeful, you smile and give her a kiss.

“I love you, Carm” she kissed you back.

“I love you too, cupcake” You two started kissing, but were interrupted when the timer went off you both laughed and Carmilla went to get the food out of the oven while you set the table.

Half hour later your father and Abigail knocked at your door, Carmilla went to open the door while you poured wine on the glasses.

“Mr. Hollis, sir hi I'm-“

“Carmilla, hi please call me Sherman, this is my girlfriend Abigail” He pointed to her and she extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Carmilla. Laura had talk a lot about you” Carmilla shake her hand.

“Good things, I hope”

“Of course, she did” Sherman said.

\--

Once everyone got settled on the table the talking started, Laura talk about her work, Sherman talk about his retirement next year and what he's planning to do, after that he started to ask you what were you doing now that you are not longer in he military, you told him about how you are starting to write and are planning on writing a book.

“That's great. Now how long have you two been dating?” He said pouting to I two with his fork.

“Dad!”

“What? It's obvious you two have heart eyes going on” Laura groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“We been dating for a couple of weeks, sir. Actually last night I asked Laura to be my girlfriend but she beat me at it and ask me first, and here we are” you smile at her taking her hand in yours.

“That's good, I just hope you keep her happy”

“I will, sir” he gave you a look “sorry. I will, Sherman” he smile at you and everyone continue eating and shared stories you talk about your time on the field scare that you might have a flashback but when Laura takes your hand you calm down and continue after that Sherman start telling stories about when Laura was a baby, she was embarrassed about them you couldn't help but laugh.

When dinner came to an end you say our goodbyes to them, they were going to a hotel since the apartment of Laura didn't have a guest room you stay and help clean up once everything was in order you an Laura went to sleep Laura had her head on your chest while you wrapped your arm around her, she fell asleep first while you stayed awake thinking about your ups and downs in your life you smile at the look of Laura in your arms, the universe finally let you have your happy ending you closed your eyes and drifted to sleep knowing that the next morning you would woke up not by someone telling you to get ready and fire a gun, but waking up next to someone who loves you no matter if your broken or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be a time jump so be prepared... :)


	10. Stay with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post the last chapter but I had a major writer block and well life happen, but here it is. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos, it really helps me to keep on writting.

 

  
Six years later.

Both girls were sat in the living room listening the music that was coming for Laura's laptop. Carmilla had just finished some work on the office while Laura was doing some final investigation for her new note that was due the next day. Carmilla had thought that maybe Laura had finished with her work when she went to the living room so that the two of them would have a movie night, but Laura was continuing working, so she decided to read a book and listen to the music while she finish.

They been together for six years now and their relationship was doing better.  
Carmilla had stopped having flashbacks and nightmares she only goes to therapy once or twice a month just to check if everything is fine, after finishing her first book, that was about her rehabilitation and all her process she was working on her second book that was coming out in a couple of months, and she's been happier since she and Laura decided to move in together. She's doing better.

Laura's broadcast was better than ever she had hired more people to participate and people loved it, Betty had offered Laura a promotion to be a reporter, she gladly accepted it. She had traveled around the world next to Carmilla, they traveled for three years and Carmilla had took the opportunity of traveling as an inspiration for her book after returning Betty surprise Laura with a new job in New York as a reporter, she talked about it with Carmilla and months later they were moving into a new apartment that they were now enjoying.

Carmilla signed and closed her book she look at Laura she still was focusing and typing on her laptop she got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, she grabbed two glasses and a bottle of red wine and walked back to the living room, she placed the glass with red wine in front of Laura.

“I almost done, just five more minutes” Laura said.

“You said that twenty minutes ago, and I already finish reading my book” Carmilla closed Laura's laptop and took Laura's hand while Laura grabbed her glass and both sat on the couch enjoying each other company while the music keep playing in the background.

“Cheers?” Laura asked.

“To what?”

“To us” Laura smiled and kiss Carmilla cheek

Carmilla kiss Laura on the lips “To us” they raise their glasses and took a sip, moments later Carmilla offered Laura to dance on the living rom, she took Carmilla's hand and started to sway side to side with the rhythm.

“This is nice” Laura said “I missed this”

“What'd you mean?”

“Us. Just enjoying each other, work had me really occupy and you been working on your new book, I just feel like sometimes we didn't see each other enough” Laura lowered her head, Carmilla placed her hand on her cheek.

“Hey, as long as I keep you out of your routine we are still together. All right?”

"You’re right. I love you”

“I love you, too” they shared a kiss and continue dancing.

“Laura”

“Carm”

They both speak at the same time and laugh.

“You first” Carmilla said.

“I've been thinking, and for the past couple of years we been through a lot, I got a new job, you wrote your first book, we moved to a new place. We are both finally settled, and” Laura stopped dancing “wait a second” she walked upstairs to their bedroom and opened the drawer on her nightstand and got out a black box she opened admiring the ring that she knew for sure would fit Carmilla style, she closed the box and went back to the living room.

While Laura went upstairs Carmilla went to the office and walked to the bookshelves and search for a little black box that was between the books, she opened and saw the ring that Sherman gave her, it was Laura's mother wedding ring Sherman had told Carmilla how Laura's mother wanted to gave her to her someday.

“Promise me to keep her happy” he told her once he gave her the box.

“I promise”

She went back to the living room just in time when Laura was going down the stairs. Carmilla went to Laura's laptop and started playing the song.

“Carm?”

She walked towards Laura, took her hand and place the box on it and sing some of the lyrics.

_Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

She opened the box and got down on one knee, Laura gasped.

“Laura-“

“Yes”

Carmilla laughed “I didn't had the change to say anything yet”

“Sorry, continue”

Carmilla took a deep breath, “Cupcake, I love you. Ever since you sat in from of me at that diner all those years back, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You make me realize I could have a home. Laura Hollis will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Laura said tears of happiness building up in her eyes.

_But I can't help  
Falling in love with you_

Carmilla got up and placed the ring on her finger, it was a little loose but they would fix that later. Laura pulled Carmilla into a lip crushing kiss.

"Wait, close your eyes” Laura said before the kiss got heated she opened the box and got the ring out and leave the box on the table. “give me your hand”

Carmilla did as told and took Laura's hand.

“I will marry you. But will you marry me, Carmilla Karnstein?” Laura said holding the ring.

Carmilla open her eyes and saw the ring, she had the biggest smile on her face, happy tears forming in her eyes. “Yes”

Laura hugged her and kissed her, even before Carmilla was able to try her ring.

“I love you” both said breaking the kiss.

\--

The next couple of weeks the couple was on a high for emotions, in Laura's work everybody wanted to see her ring, Carmilla had called her mother, she told her how happy she was, Lafontaine and Perry flew over and went for dinner to celebrate and the dessert was courtesy of Perry who the four enjoyed in the apartment.

Later in the week Carmilla had called Kirsch to be her best man, he was in rest for three months since he had a couple of fractured ribs and a dislocated ankle.

“It's okay if you don't feel good” Carmilla had said through the phone.

“Don't worry about it, bro. I'll be there”

“All right then, I need to buy my dress. You think you could come with me?”

“You buying lunch?”

“Yes, beefcake”

“Then I'm in, Carm-sexy”

After a couple hours later Carmilla had found her dress and as promise she took Kirsch for lunch.

“You know I thought that we would spend more time in the store. Shouldn't this take more time?” Kirsch asked while he took a bite of his burger.

“They do, but I know what type of dress I was looking for and so I buy it”

Kirsch nodded, after a moment of silence had passed Carmilla spoke again.

“Kirsch would you walk me down the aisle?”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, I mean you were the first friend I had and I consider you as my brother”

Kirsch swallowed his food and clean her mouth with a napkin, “I would do it, your like a little sister to me too”

“All right, just remember to not be late”

“I won't, I promise”

\--

Laura was at the bridal shop looking forthwith wedding dress she hoped to wear down the aisle. Perry was with her to help her out choose and later Lilita would join them.

“what are you looking for, Laura?” Said Perry while the two walked through the hundreds of dresses.

“Something not too expensive and maybe not to big at the bottom” Laura said, she grabbed a dress and show it to Perry, she shook her head no.

“What about this one?” Perry said holding a pastel pink dress with plunging neckline and think lace straps. Lair shake her head no and both continue looking.

“I just want something simple, but elegant”

Twenty minutes later Lilita arrive and started calling the sales woman to help them out. After Laura had told the sales woman, Lili what kind of dress she wanted she took Laura's measurements, when she finished Lili left in search of the dresses. Meanwhile the three women chatted amongst themselves as they waited.

"Have Carmilla found a dress yet?” Perry asked.

“She told me she would go today with Kirsch”

About two yeas into their relationship Carmilla decided to introduce Laura to Kirsch properly, he was visiting the city and the three went to have dinner and as a result Kirsch and Laura become the best of friends, at some point Carmilla was jealous about their relationship until Laura told her that she always would be her favourite.

"I can't believe he accepted to wait for Carmilla while she try on dresses” Lilita said.

“Carmilla promise him she would buy him lunch after”

“Mrs. Morgan, why you didn't went with her?” Perry ask her.

“Shopping with my daughter is really quickly and it bored me, I'm pretty sure the first three dresses she choose she only gonna try one and it would be the one she would buy” Lilita explained “I prefer this experience, sitting here watching my future daughter in law try on different dresses” she smile at Laura.

“I just hope I don't try so many”

Later Lili came back with a rack full of dresses, Laura seemed to like them all, she stand up from the chair and she went to ran her her fingers through the rack. She tried on each one individually and see which one she liked best. Five dresses later her spirits were dismounted with each one.

In that moment her phone staring to going off, it was a text from Carmilla asking her how was dress fitting.

She took her phone and call her, she thought maybe Carmilla would calm her and help her choose a dress. Seconds later and Carmilla answered.

"Hey, cupcake"

"Hey, Carm"

Carmilla noticed the tone in Laura's voice, "That doesn't sound like a happy bride who's looking for wedding dresses. What's wrong, Laura?"

"I've been trying like five,now six with the one I'm wearing. And neither one is feeling like the one." Laura said while opening the door a little and look outside hoping no one heard her. "Perry is very supporting of every dress I try and your mother is just happy to see me in every single one" Laura signed and sat down in the little chair that was on the dressing room "I just feel like I'm wasting everyone's time, and I think the sales women is getting frustrated.” She sighed “I just wish you were here with me you always makes me feel better and you don't seem to get too annoyed with me"

"That's her job, Laura. She's there to help you find your dress. Besides they'd deal with worse brides"

Laura laughed at that "that's true. I just want to find the right one"

"I'm sure they have something there for you"

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'll take you somewhere else, but don't stress about it. I promise it'll be okay, sweetheart"

"Okay"

"Feel better?"

"A little, I still feel like I'm being annoying"

"Well, how about when you finish I'll take you to dinner tonight, cupcake. We can go wherever you want. How does that sound?"

"Okay, Carm"

"I wish I was there with you"

"Me too"

"I love you, Laura"

"I love you too, Carm"

There was a knock on the door "Miss. Hollis, I think I found you the dress you looking for" the sales woman announce through the door.

"I have to go, more dresses await"

"Okay, cupcake. Just have fun and I'll see you later"

"Bye, Carm"

"Bye, cupcake"

Laura hung up her phone and step out of the dressing room, she though it was Lili but it was another sales woman.

"I hope you don't mind, but I heard what were you looking for and I took the liberty to go and find the dress for you and since Lili was gone I brought you this dress"

Laura saw the dress and immediately fell in love with. She took it from the woman's hands and try it out.

"I know it's maybe a size or two too big, but we can fix that and it would be perfect"

"I'll take it" Laura said while she step out of the dressing room and walking out to show it to Perry and Lilita. The two of them gasped.

"Laura, this is perfect" Perry commented "that's definitely the right one"

Laura looked at Lilita, she had her eyes watering she got up from the couch "oh, sweetheart. I absolutely adore it, you look so beautiful and this is definitely the dress for you"

Laura gave her a hug "thanks, mom" she wipe a the few tears and turned around and smiled she pictured her mother by her side, she studied herself in the mirror she knew this was the one.

\--

The weeks flew by really quick for the two girls. It was now two weeks before the wedding, Laura and Carmilla were in bed, Laura was checking her email while Carmilla was reading a book.

"Have you written your vows yet?” Laura asked while closing and putting her laptop on her nightstand.

“I’m still working on them. What about you?” Carmilla said and place the book on her nightstand.

They both lay down Carmilla cuddling Laura.

"I finished them last week" she turn to face Carmilla. "It shouldn’t be this hard for you" she kissed Carmilla's forehead. "you’re a writer after all"

Carmilla smiled "I’ve never written something like this before." She cuddle closer to Laura "I haven’t been to many weddings, so I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do.”

Laura thought for a moment "well I wrote about my feelings for you and then the promises I wanted to make, there’s really not a right thing to do"

Carmilla smiled "that's a good place to start"

\--

The night before their wedding came sooner than either girl had expected. After a lovely dress rehearsal and dinner for close friends and family only, Carmilla and Laura were separated. Laura stayed at the apartment, while Carmilla went to Mattie's. Kirsch had tried to take Carmilla and a few others of her fellow soldiers to a bar for a bachelorette party, but Carmilla had declined. Laura and Carmilla agreed no bachelorette parties. They thought the idea of that type of party was a way for a couple to have a last night of freedom before being tied down. Both girls didn’t view their marriage as tying them down, but as them starting a new chapter of their life together and moving forward as a couple. Not to mention, Carmilla had absolutely no desire to go to a strip club or getting drunk before the big day.

"Just hours away and will be married" Laura said while taking Carmilla's hand.

“Please tell me you'll show up,” Carmilla pleaded as she kiss Laura's hand

“Carmilla, I've spent the past year on this wedding. There's no way in Hogwarts I’m not showing up.”

“Oh, so you're only coming for the wedding. And not for me.”

Laura smirked “I mean you're a nice bonus, but the wedding is going to be beautiful.”

“You will be the most beautiful thing tomorrow, Cupcake.”

Laura smiled and blushed a little. “And you'll be the sexiest.”

Mattie honked which bring the two girls back to the present, Carmilla signed. "I'll se you tomorrow, I'll be the one waiting for you at the altar" she smirked and kissed Laura goodnight.

"I love you, Carm"

"I love you too, cupcake"

\--

Laura got home and she started to feel a heavy weigh on her chest, she walked through the apartment and couldn't help but feel something was missing, someone was missing. She walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed put out her shoes, she looked at the room and notice something over her nightstand. It was a piece of paper folded in half. She took it and opened.

 _Can't wait to be marry with you._  
Sweet dreams, cupcake.  
Your future wife,  
Carmilla.

That perfect handwriting always would make her smile, her eyes stared watering she took a deep breath and place the note down, she decided to take a warm shower and relax before the big day.

After the shower Laura was feeling much better, she dressed in her PJs and went under the covers on her empty bed. She got her phone and called Carmilla, after a couple seconds she answered.

\--

Carmilla felt a little anxious as she stood in Mattie's guest bedroom. She was excited to marry Laura, but at the same time ached to be done with it. After an hour of pacing around the room Carmilla willed herself to try to sleep, she was finally drift off to sleep when she heard her phone ringing.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Carm. Thanks for the note"

"It was nothing, really. Are you, okay? Still feeling nervous?"

"I'm good. I'm just missing you this bed is bigger without you, but I'll survive."

"I miss you too. A lot"

"I can't wait to be marry to you"

"Same here, cupcake"

Laura yawned "I think I'm going to bed, we have a long day ahead of us"

"Yes, we have. Goodnight, cupcake"

"Goodnight, Carm"

\--

After a couple hours neither girl could fall sleep, they feel that something, someone was missing.

Carmilla was staring at the ceiling, trying to contain herself to go and see Laura but she promise her that she would respect her wish of not seeing each other. After not be able to sleep she got out her bed and looked at the time, it was almost midnight and Mattie was already sleep. "Screw the traditions" she said under her breath while she put on her shoes and a jacket, she made her way out quietly trying not to wake up Mattie.

Laura was twitching in the bed until she sat up, "To hell with the traditions" Laura said leaving her bed and putting in her shoes and jacket and went out to look for Carmilla.

The distance between the two apartments wasn't far, it was a twenty minute walk. After ten minutes Laura spotted Carmilla.

"Carm!"

Carmilla spotted Laura and smile "Laura!" Carmilla rushed to her, giving her a tight hug.

Laura pulled Carmilla’s face to her and started to kiss her desperately. Carmilla was smiling too much to kiss Laura back properly. Laura backed away a little and looked at her face again.

“Hey”. Carmilla said brushing Laura’s hair away.

“Hey.” Laura answered matching Carmilla’s smile.

“Can we go home?” Laura asked.

“Of course,” Carmilla said.

“Thanks, Carm.”

They walked back to their apartment hand in hand. Once in the apartment they sat in the couch they stayed in each other's arms in a comfortable silence with their eyes closed, enjoying each other company.

“Can you believe this time tomorrow, you and I will be married?”

Laura smiled. “It's a good feeling"

Carmilla hummed her agreement, while placing a kiss on Laura's neck.

“Laura, I know this is stupid, but I'm pretty anxious. I couldn't sleep and I kept pacing,” Carmilla admitted.

“Me too. It's silly that we feel this way. We both know we'll be there.”

"I know"

They stayed in silence for a couple more hours until they both fall sleep, Carmilla woke up first she saw that it was six in the morning she woke Laura up with a kiss on the lips. They both stretched and got up the couch.

"I think I should go, all my stuff are at Mattie’s apartment."

"All right"

“I'll see you at the altar, Ms. Hollis.”

“Why the Ms. Hollis?”

“Because in a matter of hours, you'll be Mrs. Karnstein.”

Laura smiled. “And I can't wait.”

They shared a brief kiss before Carmilla left and make her way back to Mattie's place, managing not to wake her up. She went back to bed and fell asleep for a couple more hours. Once Laura hit the bed, she did the same.

\--

Only a few moments before both girls would walk down the aisle to get marry. Laura and Carmilla, even if they had broke their promise of not seeing each other before the wedding, they have agreed to be in separate rooms to surprise one another with their dresses.

Carmilla was leaning on the window frame of her room watching all the guests arrive. Somehow looking at the clear blue sky and all the nature calms her, make her think about how peaceful she was back in the base camp. She was feeling a little nervous, but she didn't know why, it was just a small ceremony, with people she knew very well. And in the center of all of this was Laura, the woman she saw this morning, slept in her arms. The only woman that could drive her crazy and get away with that. The woman she loved more than anything in this world.

A knock on the door distraught her from her thoughts, "come in!" She said while she continue watching through the window.

"Hey sis, how you feeling?" Mattie enter the room and took a look at her sister, she had a classic white empire dress with a sweetheart neckline with a floral pattern and a black silk lace around the waist, her hair was in loose waves and her makeup was soft and light. "You look beautiful, kitty"

"Thanks Mattie, I'm feeling a little nervous" Carmilla said while sitting on a chair

"Why? Is Laura, she loves you" she sat next to Carmilla careful not to sit on the dress.

"I know, is just she hasn't arrive yet and what if she regrets it"

"Carmilla listen to me, she loves you and mother and her friend Perry are with her you know that mother would not let her stood you alone in the altar"

"That's true" she took a deep breath "you’re right, Laura loves me and I love her"

"All right then" Mattie stand up and went to open a bottle of champagne she filled up two glasses and offered one to Carmilla, "to calm your nerves"

Carmilla took the glass and have a sip "Thanks, Mattie"

Mattie walked to the window and saw Laura getting out of a car "I think you can relax now, Laura's here"

Carmilla was about to go and see her, but Mattie closed the curtains "you can see her at the altar"

"How does she looks?"

"She looks beautiful, sis. You're both are lucky"

The door pushed opened and Perry was standing there. "Sorry we're late" Perry said out of breath for running from the car to the entrance.

"Laura wanted to eat something for her nerves, so we stopped at a bakery" Perry explained.

"Is she okay?" Carmilla asked

Perry smiled. “She's excited and ready.”

“Do I need to go and get her something?”

“Carmilla, she’s fine and she looks beautiful.”

That made Carmilla smile. “And she's okay?”

“She's great, Carmilla.”

“Good,” Carmilla exhaled. “Good. Where's Laf and my mother?"

"Lafontaine went to park the car and I told them to keep an eye on kirsch so he doesn't finish the food and your mother is receiving the guests"

In that moment the door opened and Lilita was standing there with a red gift bag on her hand.

"Carmilla you look beautiful" she said while walking towards Carmilla.

"I think I'm gonna go check on Laura" Perry said and leave the room.

"Darling I wanted to give you this when your father died, but I couldn't, and now I want you to have it" she reached into the bag and gave Carmilla a small black box, Carmilla grabbed the small box and open it and pulled out her father's ring, it was platinum with a red stone with his last name engraved it on it. Her eyes watering.

"I want you to have it as a memory that he always would be there for you"

Carmilla hugged her mother "thank you"

"Your welcome"

"I wish it could fit me" she was twirling the ring on her finger.

Lilita held or a simple long silver chain "I figured you could wear it around your neck" she in scalped the chain and added the ring, Lilita stand behind Carmilla and put the necklace around her neck. Carmilla looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you, mother. This means a lot. I wish he could be here"

"Me too, darling. He would have been so proud and happy of how you turned out"

They shared one last hug before Lilita have to go and see Laura. "Don't drink too much, I don't want a drunk bride" Lilita said while she walked to the door.

Carmilla laugh "I haven't even finish my first one"

\--

After Laura finished her cookies because of her nerves she was looking at the mirror smoothing her dress, she had a white ball-gown dress embroider tulle with a flowers pattern with a sweetheart neckline, her hair was in a half up-do with loose waves her makeup was soft and light.

She was fidgeting with her hands, she was a little nervous, but she was trying to calm herself by thinking about Carmilla, her thoughts were interrupted when someone knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Sherman entered the room. "You look beautiful, pumpkin"

Laura look at him, "you think mom would like it?" She look at the mirror.

Sherman walked up to her he stand behind her "you look like her" Laura turn around and gave him a hug.

"I miss her"

"I miss her too, honey"

Moments later there was someone knocking at the door, Perry walked in.

"Laura you look so beautiful" Perry said

"Thanks, Perry. Have you seen Carmilla?"

"I did, Lilita and Mattie are with her"

"Is she okay?"

"Laura she's fine and she's ready to marry you"

Laura smiled "as I am too"

They stared talking to try and calm Laura when there was a knock on the door, Lilita walked in.

"You look gorgeous, Laura. You and Carmilla are so lucky"

"Thank you"

"Laura, I want to give you something" Lilita said holding a golden necklace with a heart shaped ruby hanging on it. "Carmilla's father gave it to me on our twentieth anniversary"

"It's beautiful Lilita, but I don't think I can wear it"

"I want you to have it, take as something borrowed and a wedding gift" Lilita smiled "may I?" Laura nodded and Lilita stand behind Laura and place the necklace around her neck.

"It's really beautiful" Laura said. "I wish I had meet him"

"Matthew would have loved you. You make our little girl so happy"

"And she makes me happy, too"

\--

Lafontaine and Kirsch were at the cake table when Lafontaine noticed that everyone was taking their seats, they grabbed kirsch by the arm they ignore his protest and both walked towards the brides rooms. Lafontaine knocked on Laura's door and Kirsch knocked in Carmilla's door.

"You ready, Carm?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Are you ready Frosh?"

Laura froze for a second then she took a deep breath. "Well, are you ready honeybear?"

Laura smiled and nodded "I'm ready"

\--

Kirsch and Carmilla made their way to the back of the church, while Mattie and Lilita were and take their seats. Family and friends were waiting inside the small chapel they had rented. Laura and Carmilla wanted this space because not too many people would be attending. However, they had actually managed to fill the small chapel. Carmilla was at the front and way back was Laura following next, she tried to look around in hopes that she could see her, but then Kirsch came up to her right with her bouquet in hand, it had dark purple roses with withe ones and little violets flowers wrapped with a black ribbon.

“You look beautiful, Carmilla" Kirsch whispered, wrapping his hand around Carmilla’s arm and handle her the bouquet.

“Thank you, Kirsch" Carmilla smiled. "You look good, too"

"Thanks"

The doors open and the music stared everyone was stand they walked down the aisle casually and up to a small platform, Carmilla took a quick glance at Mattie who smiled and sent her a kiss, she smiled back and she started to rock back and forth a little bit until she felt Kirsch hand on her shoulder.

"Relax" he whispered

"Do you have my vows?"

"Right here" he pointed at his pocket

"And the ring?"

"Also here"

The doors open again and Lafontaine and Perry walked in, the doors closed and the music stared again as everyone stood. Carmilla took a deep breath her attention was only on the chapel doors. As soon as Laura walked in her focus was only on her and she perfect contagious smile, she felt her heart skip a beat and couldn't help but smile back at her.

\--

"Laura here's your bouquet" Perry said.

"Thanks Perry" Laura's bouquet had light pink roses with baby blue flowers wrapped with a white ribbon.

"All right Laf and I go first and then as the music start the doors would open and that's when you walk in" Perry said as she fix Laura's hair.

"And I though I was the nervous one" Laura laugh "Perry relax I just had to walk and kiss my beautiful bride"

Perry took a deep breath and smiled "you ready?" She asked Lafontaine, they nodded and Perry put her hand around Lafontaine's arm. The door open and they walked inside.

Laura took a deep breath as she heard the music start playing the doors stared to open. When Laura saw Carmilla she felt her heart beat fast that she couldn't help but smile all the way to the altar.

Once Sherman and Laura reached the end of the aisle, Carmilla made her way down the stairs. Sherman kissed Laura’s cheek before taking her hand and placing it in Carmilla’s. As they made their way up to the altar.

"You look stunning, Laura" Carmilla said taking Laura's hand.

"You look gorgeous, Carm" she took Carmilla's hand and both stood there looking at each other until Lafontaine approached.

"Should we continue?"

They broke from their trance and stand on the platform, Laura handed her flowers to Perry and Carmilla handed hers to Kirsch that handed them to Lilita. They turned to put both of their hands together. Their smiles grew as they looked at one another.

"Marriage is one of the most powerful covenants in the world today.” Said the priest “It has the power to bring untold joy, happiness, peace, contentment, companionship, intimacy and love to us. You will hear people say things to you like, “Oh no, your freedom is over now. You are trapped in marriage.” That voice is from Hell itself. Marriage is a gift that brings a new freedom to your life. A self-centeredness focus on rights and privileges does not bring freedom; it brings bondage. Laura, Carmilla I am honored to be leading this service and be another witness of true love as everyone here has gathered as well. We are here today to be overjoyed for and with, Laura and Carmilla who are wonderfully suited to one another that is a pure delight for the rest of us to see how happy two people can be. We are here to celebrate, witness and honor because these two have found their soulmate"

“Laura and Carmilla have decided to share their own vows with one another. Laura, you may go first.”

Carmilla wiped a tear away from Laura’s cheek. Perry handed her a small piece of paper, Laura cleared her through.

“Carmilla the first time I saw you I felt something I couldn't describe an when I got to know you I knew I couldn't let you go. After all the happy memories we have through the years, I know we would look back to this day and remember it as one of the happiest. I admire the person you are, so loving and compassionate, even if you act though, you always show me your love for me and it makes me feel good that I'm the only one who can see that side of you. I love you more that I have ever before, I promise I will keep this love for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until the day we pass. I love you Carm."

Laura handed the piece of paper back to Perry before wiping tears from Carmilla's cheeks. They smiled and laughed with each other for a brief moment.

"And now Carmilla will read her own vows to Laura.”

Kirsch reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Carmilla. Her hands were shaking which was evident by the paper in her hands.

"Laura six years ago I met you when you took over my booth at the diner, that day after we talk I couldn't stop thinking about you, as we started knowing each other you make me realize that I could have a reason to stay, a reason to be better. I love you so much and I love the person I am because of you, you being out the best of me, something I never thought was possible. I promise I will keep this love for richer or poorer, in and in health for as long as life allows me, which I'm sure is forever. I love you, cupcake."

It was Carmilla's turn to wipe the tears from Laura's eyes. She kissed her hand.

“May we have the rings please” Perry and Kirsch stepped forward, handing the rings to the priest.

“I hold in my hand two beautiful rings, symbolic of a binding contract, to be given and received as bonds of never-ending love and devoted friendship, circles of life and love. May the Lord bless these rings which you give as your sign of love and devotion to one another. Amen.” He paused, before holding out one ring to Carmilla. “Carmilla, please take this ring and place it on Laura's finger.”

Carmilla took it and placed it on Laura's finger.

“Carmilla please repeat after me: Laura, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Carmilla smiled. Her voice waived as she repeated. “Laura, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Laura had a huge smile on her face as Carmilla pushed down the silver wedding band with a small diamond on top of it, over her knuckle to rest against her engagement ring.

“Now, Laura, I ask you to do the same. Please place this ring on Carmilla's finger and repeat after me: Carmilla, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Carmilla, I give you this ring that you may wear it as a reminder of my love for you. With this ring, I thee wed.” Carmilla glanced at the ring. It was a silver band, encrusted with diamonds.

“Laura and Carmilla, may the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make His face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you and give you peace. Amen.”

“Amen,” the congregation said in unison.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Carmilla, You may now kiss your bride.”

Laura gave Carmilla an excited smile before Carmilla pulled Laura close to her, a smirk on her lips and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. Laura rested her hands against Carmilla's biceps. It felt like they hadn't kissed in forever.

“I love you,” Carmilla whispered.

"I love you, too" Laura whispered too.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Karnstein.”

Cheers erupted as music started. Perry handed Laura her flowers as Kirsch did the same for Carmilla. Carmilla held her hand out to help Laura down the few stairs as they walked down the aisle and out the church. As soon as they were outside, Carmilla pulled Laura off to the side. They kissed hotly for a few minutes before breaking away.

“I can't believe it, Carm! We're married!”

Carmilla smiled and pulled Laura close to her again. “Thank you,” Carmilla whispered.

“For?”

“For always being there and marrying me.”

“There is no one else in this world I wish to be marry.”

Carmilla leaned in again for a kiss.

\--

After all the emotion and countless photos had been taken, Carmilla and Laura were on their way to the reception. Sherman offered to take them to the venue, Sherman pulled up to the venue and opened the door for them. Both girls stepped out hand in hand, they both had change to sneakers. Laura was wearing white Converses, while Carmilla had black ones. Lilita had suggested that both girls make a big entrance, Laura loved the idea and Carmilla just agree because of Laura.

The venue was beautiful. It had a facade of rustic modern, Laura loved it for the homely cozy facade, Carmilla loved it the view she could see the trees and the city at the same time. They waited outside two large wooden doors before they were announced. Laura’s arm was linked in Carmilla’s, while Carmilla kept her hand on top of Laura’s as it rested against her arm. They shared innocent, light pecks while they waited.

“How's my wife feeling?” Carmilla said with a sassy grin.

“Very happy, Mrs. Carmilla Karnstein-Hollis.” Laura said placing her hand on Carmilla's cheek. "I still can't believe were married. You look beautiful"

Carmilla smiled, "you look beautiful too, Mrs. Laura Karnstein-Hollis" they shared a kissed.

They could hear the DJ inside, about to introduce them for their first dance.

“Ready?” Laura asked.

“Always ready when I’m with you”

The doors in front of them opened. They walked in, arm in arm, smiling and laughing. The room brightened with the late afternoon sunlight. Laura and Carmilla walked to the center of the dance floor as the DJ started to play _Stay With You by John Legend_.

They were facing each other their arms around each other's waist swaying side to side to the rhythm. As the song ended Carmilla spin Laura around and they both shared a kiss.

"I love you, Carm"

"I love you, cupcake"

Everyone cheered and soon enough people started to join in. The rest of the festivity went by in a blur for both girls. Family and close friends gave speeches. for the cake cutting to cheer the happy new couple. Their cake was a three tiered, light pink cake with purple and white frosted flowers. Luckily they both agreed to be tasteful and cut little pieces to place in each other’s mouths. They continued their night with. They hunted down food, grabbing pieces here and there from different plates and trays.

As the evening was about to end Carmilla and Laura were talking about how they would sneak out without anyone noticed.

"Before you two lovebirds leave I have something for you two" Mattie said sneaking for behind them "this is a key for a suite and in this envelope are two plane tickets, destination Paris"

"Mattie-" Carmilla said but Mattie stopped her.

"Don't say anything is my gift for my two favorite people, your stuff are already there. Now I suggest you two take the back exit and take the car to the hotel"

"Thank you, Mattie" Carmilla said hugging her sister.

"Thank you so much, Mattie" Laura said hugging her sister in law.

"Take care of her" Mattie told Laura.

"Always"

Both girls walked to the back door and got in the car and drive to the hotel.

\--

They got into the elevator laughing with one another. Carmilla pulled out the key as they headed down the hallway towards their room. Carmilla had her arm draped over Laura’s shoulder as they continued to smile at one another. They were outside the room and Carmilla stopped and look at Laura with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm keeping with the traditions"

Carmilla swoop her wife up and into her arms. Laura giggled before making eye contact with Carmilla. They shared a brief kiss and Laura realized, she never felt more safe than she did in Carmilla’s arms. Carmilla managed to get the key in the door before swinging it open with her foot. It was a big living space in front of them with a couch and a sofa, a chair and a big television. Through a doorway on the left was the bedroom and off the bedroom was the bathroom.

"Mattie wasn't kidding about being a suite" Carmilla said looking around.

"Is a really nice suite" Laura said "but can we see the bedroom?" Laura said biting into Carmilla's ear.

Carmilla took Laura to the bedroom and both laid on the bed, they shared a kiss.  
  
“I love you, Cupcake.”

“I love you too, Carm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the cover of Falling in love by twenty-one pilots. 
> 
> Some preferences I use:
> 
> Laura's dress- https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR5GcyUf8w8D_j5wiCvyANuMDHg2sD4Arrz0krDPxU-rwZrh8Ht2l4hU9em .  
> Bouquet- https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSUGusHv-VbQNwS3fQ-OXsvzKKuY1igdzPd2IKAPgJWAptbpnr2GC9OCX4W .  
> Necklace- https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQcMYgotcZsNR_krepBerl2l7Fc0hkTxxTWF_T2IyAcePrqhcfvX8--w87W .
> 
> Carmilla's dress- https://www.cuteweddingideas.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/simple-wedding-dresses-best-photos.jpg .  
> Bouquet- https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSkOJdwnXtbr-m7fHvGZGYBaQ15K1yofIoXAfdXNg_j_iWIJjwbF6fhWc_9DQ .  
> Father's ring- https://encrypted-tbn1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRRPDcsYUL8-PUui3CFsCo3rzqpx4KNNxeBqb19_9i8yKVq3JoMjNz4Ef2y .

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it, did you hate it, let me know what you thought in the comments.


End file.
